You've Got Mail
by Meiyume
Summary: HOLY GUACAMOLE!!! STATUS: **COMPLETE!** THATS RIGHT IT'S FINISHED! AHHHHHHHH PLEASE REVIEW!!...Trunks doesn't tell Pan that he's marrying someone and of course she finds out and is angry so she leaves to California Uni, and then they meet on the internet!
1. How many times can someone say sorry?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DB, DBZ or DBZGT or any of its characters. This plot is MINE it's only lightly based on the movie You've Got Mail. Okay?

**AN:** Alrighty people, I've re-written this first chapter and there are a few reasons for this. I did this first chapter 8 months ago and since then I've read over 200 fics and my writing style has improved and as I read over this I realised that...well that I didn't really like the way I'd written it and since this is one of my best I should be putting full effort. The other reason is because my computer monitor is now also stuffed and if you read chapter 11 which wasnt a chapter, it was an announcement, you'd know that I have no connection whatsoever to the internet on that one. I'd already started on chapter 11 and I didn't want to start it again without knowing what ideas i had for it! I can't write ygm because all my notes are on my dangnammed computer which had to go and screw itself. That's why i havent updated in ages!!! The other reason is my HUGE itch to write. Well it's 11:30 and im yakkin on and I dunno, maybe you'd actually _want_ to read the story so here you go!

It's no longer inbetween the stars which represent thinking, ive moved to html format and soooooo i can do italics! hooray! So now its italics that represent thinking AND exaggeration of words in speech. The ages are...

Pan: 19

Trunks: 33

You've Got Mail

Pan sat down beside Trunks and hugged her legs. She rested her head on her knees and faced him. He was beautiful, no doubt. His lavender hair parted in the centre and his two antennae (the two stray hairs at the front of his face) framed his face and his deep blue eyes were hypnotizing. No wonder every girl fell at his feet. But not Pan. No not her, she decided from the very start she wouldn't fall for his spell. But, like every other girl she fell. What was worse was that she knew, she knew that she would fall so much harder than the others. It was because they were only _friends_. Trunks only wanted them to be friends and made sure Pan knew that.

Trunks shifted positions so that Pan could sit on his lap. Even though she was already 19 they still shared their friendship in a childish behaviour.

"So what's the big news you wanted to tell me?" Pan asked curiously.

"Well, before I tell you I just want to say that everybody knows and this has been going on for a while..." Trunks trailed off.

Pan's smile turned into a frown.

"What do you mean? You've been keeping it from me?" Pan asked placing one hand on her hip, with great difficulty as she was still sitting in Trunks' lap.

"Gomen nasai Pan-chan. It's just...well I don't know." Trunks looked sincerely sorry.

"How could I be angry at _you_!" Squealed Pan as she threw her arms around Trunks' neck pulling him down onto the ground.

They weren't in a very dignified position. Trunks squirmed nervously as he took a deep breath.

"Okay...here goes...I'm getting married."

"NANI?!" Pan screamed as she wiggled from under Trunks to stand up.

"And you didn't tell me because...?" Pan asked, attempting to control her temper.

"You said you wouldn't be angry..." Trunks cowered.

Pan took a deep breath and stared him down. Trunks bit his lip searching his mind for another explanation. _Any_ explanation. Anything other than the real reason for keeping it from her. Unfortunately, he couldn't find one.

"I don't know...I thought that maybe...you might...err...scare away the girl..." Trunks' lip bled mercilessly.

"Scare her away!? How could you think something like _that_ of _me_?!" Pan said quietly, as tears began to flood her eyes.

"Well you've scared almost every other girl away and-"

"AND YOU SHOULD THANK ME BECAUSE THEY WERE AFTER YOUR MONEY!" Pan screamed, cutting Trunks off.

"Look Pan, I don't feel that way about you and I don't want to lose our friendship." Trunks said, obviously annoyed at her behaviour.

"I think we have..." Pan whispered to herself as another tear made its way down her cheek.

"Look I'm sorry! What more do you want? I will never feel that way about you! I love this girl and the way I feel about her is totally different to what I feel for you! Which is nothing! Nothing!" Trunks shouted exasperated, almost angry.

Pan couldn't stop herself, she slapped Trunks hard on the cheek. Then she ran. Away. Far away. Trunks stood there dumbstruck. It wasn't because of her painful strike, it was more the shock of realising how far he had pushed her. The strike on his cheek was sure to leave a scar on his heart. What was even worse was that, at that very moment he had digested what he had said about her and how...he felt.

Pan's first thought, of course, was to run. Which was exactly what she was going to do. There was a letter sitting on her desk at home about being accepted into a college in California. She wasn't going to go, for Trunks' sake. But now she was ready to pack up and leave. She ran all the way home her face tear streaked, but unfortunately, she ran into uncle Goten.

"Pan are you okay?" Goten asked who noticed Pan was on the verge of breaking down.

"Do I look like it?!" Pan shouted back.

"Gomen! What's the matter?" Goten asked full of concern for his poor neice.

"Who's the girl?" Pan asked just above a whisper.

"What girl?" Goten asked.

"The...girl...the girl that isn't me. The one that...he's marrying." She managed to choke out as she broke down.

"Oh. He told you." Goten said sympathetically.

"WHO IS IT?" Pan demanded her ki rising rapidly.

"Are you sure you reall-"

"Goten..." Pan dared him to reason any further with her warning tone.

"It's...it's Marron."

An eery silence filled the air. It was scary Pan just stood there numb with shock. It took a while for Pan's brain to process what Goten had just said. That's when it happened. She did it. After all those years of training, this little thing made big pulled the trigger. But it wasn't little, it mattered the world to her.

She screamed so loudly that the trees and mountains shook around her. Soon there was a sizable crater under her feet and it was growing. A bright aura surrounded her figure. Her eyes flashed green once. Twice. Third time. This time it stayed green and her hair was spiky and long, it didn't stand on end like the men's instead it was long and spikey. Her now emerald green eyes flashed with anger. She stood there still screaming. Blood was dripping from her clenched fists and her power level going beserk. It was now higher than Vegeta's! As soon as she got to the point where she was the strongest out of everyone, she passed out.

Goten stood still. He couldn't quite comprehend that his niece was finally a Super Saiyajin. His niece had just become Super Saiyajin. He looked down at her unconscious form. She had become strongest of the whole Z team! Goten carried her the rest of the way home, where, unfortunately, Bulma and Chi Chi and Videl were all chatting away. They noticed Pan was unconscious and soon they were all hovering around Goten. Asking him millions of questions which he didn't really want to answer.

"What happened?!" Videl asked worriedly.

"She was angry and turned SSJ and then passed out." Goten explained, purposely not mentioning why she was angry.

"Why was she angry?" Chi Chi asked curiously.

"Well I only know half the story..." Goten trailed off, he preffered not tell them what little part of the story he knew.

"Yes...?" Chi Chi motioned for him to continue.

Goten let out a long sigh as he gently laid Pan down.

"Well Trunks told her about how he was getting married. Then I bumped into her and she was in tears. I don't know what happened between her and Trunks but whatever it was it was pretty serious, and I'm sure she wasn't in tears because he was getting married, she wouldn't cry over that. So he must have said something to worsen the impact. So anyway I bumped into her and she was in tears. She asked me who the girl was and I was clueless about what she was talking about. Then of course I figured it out and told her he was marrying Marron. That's about the time she screamed and turned SSJ. Then she passed out." Goten explained.

It was scary how they were all staring at him so seriously, like he was a very serious disease that needed to be treated.

"Quick get her to her bed! She needs rest!" Squealed Chi Chi.

"I understand now." Bulma murmered quietly while the others began fussing over Pan.

Goten couldn't make out what everyone else had said because they all spoke at the same time. It was noisy. He couldn't believe how noisy only the three of them could be! Soon Pan was out of his arms and being carried into her room by all the mothers. Goten was left alone to think.

_What did she mean by that she understood?_

***

_Did I just say that she meant nothing to me? What the hell have I done! I've just ruined our friendship and knowing Pan she's going to avoid me for the rest of my life..._

"KUSO!" Trunks screamed as he punched a hole through the tree he was sitting next to.

People passing by looked at him oddly. He snarled at them, challenging them to speak up about his odd behaviour, when suddenly he felt a huge power level errupt and then die down just as quickly. The ki felt familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging it off he went back to his train of thought.

_What have I done??? Oh great I just lost my best friend...and the girl that I'm in love with...WAITASEC!! DID I JUST SAY LOVE?! OH KUSO!_

***

Pan wiggled her toes as she became alert to the world once again. She could hear the voices of her mother, grandmother and Bulma chatting worriedly about Trunks and herself and decided to evesdrop a bit.

"I understand now." Bulma murmered quietly while the other two talked with a note of concern in their voices.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Chi Chi screamed, the whole event with Pan had put her on edge.

"Uh...what Chi Chi is trying to say is that she wants you to explain what you mean by you understand." Videl said nervously as she patted Chi Chi's leg.

"Well a few weeks ago before Trunks proposed to Marron, he asked me if age difference is a matter. Being the stupid mother I am, I replied, 'Well if it's more than five or six years then maybe it's not such a good idea' but now I realise what the true question was. What he really meant by that question was, 'Is it okay if I went out with Pan' and only now I realise how much he loves her. I don't think he realises how much he loves her either. He is too afraid of Gohan and of what other people think to realise what has been going on between them since they, well Pan was a kid. In order to drive away his thoughts about Pan he goes out with Marron and manages to convince himself that he's in love with her and that there's nothing going on between him and Pa-" Bulma's sentence was cut short by her own gasp.

"Oh what do you understand now?" Asked Chi Chi irratably.

"Trunks has made a big mistake! Oh Dende!" Bulma looked so concerned that even Chi Chi couldn't match her!

"Yes he's made a big mistake and that's why I'm going to California." Pan interrupted, sitting up.

"NANI?!" Videl and Chi Chi squealed.

"I received a letter this morning saying that I have been accepted into the college in California." Pan explained.

"But you can't go!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Why shouldn't I?" Pan snorted.

"Because he loves you!"

"This morning, his exact words were, 'There is nothing between us! Nothing!'"

"He said that?"

"Hai Bulma-san, as much as I hate to admit it, I've fallen for a jerk and I think I'm done with him. After what he said I don't think I could ever forgive him."

"But..." Bulma trailed off.

"I'm leaving on Saturday." Pan stated clearly and stubbornly.

No one was stopping this quarter Saiyajin.

"That's in three days!" Videl and Chi Chi chimed in.

"I want to leave as soon as possible. Please don't tell Trunks about my leaving, think of it as my turn to keep something from him." Pan said bitterly then slumped back onto the bed.

***

"Goten help me!" Trunks exclaimed.

"No." Goten replied icily.

"What's your problem?" Trunks asked frustratedly.

"You."

"Why?" Trunks asked confused.

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because you...Pan...oh you know!" Goten attempted to explain.

"Oh." Trunks said nervously.

"What exactly did you say?" Goten asked dangerously.

"Don't worry, I didn't mean it." Trunks cracked a smile, attempting to blow it off.

"Don't worry? This is _my_ niece Trunks!." Goten exclaimed.

"Look...just...I didn't mean it! I swear! How else can I put it? I'm really sorry!"

"Don't tell me, tell Pan that."

"I will, but...that's what I need to talk to you about."

Goten gestured for Trunks to go on, even though he was pretty confident in knowing what Trunks was going to say. Trunks sucked a deep breath in.

"I'm in love with Pan." He looked like a 300 pound weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Hmm." Goten wasn't surprised.

"You knew?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"It's pretty obvious the way you guys act around each other. Pan's always known her feelings but never yours." Goten explained.

"Well whatever feelings she's had for me I'm sure I just annhilated them this morning." Trunks said jokingly.

"I wouldn't joke about Pan's feelings if I were you." Goten said warningly.

"Gomen." Trunks apologised, realising how much he didn't care for other peoples' feelings.

"You say that far too often."

**AN:** Stay tuned for another chapter if you're lucky! But you'll probably get chap 2 rewritten soon! Bye!

_Meiyume_


	2. It's too late...She's gone

**Disclaimer:** What?

**AN:** Ello!! Wow second day and I've rewritten chapter two, I personally like the new version! You don't have to and since im writing the newer version on this stupid computer which isnt my computer :( then i can email u the original if you like it _that_ much! Well here you go!!! I structure my writing so much better than i did 8 months ago! hehehehehehhehehehehe

You've Got Mail

Pan stood in front of her wardrobe taking all the clothes off from the hangers, out of the shelves and out of the drawers and then chucking them onto the bed. She neatly folded them and placed them into a pile on the far right of the bed. Then she gathered all her pants and folded them neatly placing them beside the pile of shirts. She grabbed all her underwear and bras and those sort of things and piled them neatly next to the pants.

Opening her drawer, she pulled out a little box. It was a capsule box. Made to neatly hold about twenty capsules so that you could find them easily. Pan grabbed an empty capsule and put clothes inside. Now that her wardrobe was empty, she started looking in the drawers of her desk for anything important she might want to take. She piled her CD collection onto her bed but it wasn't enough to fill one capsule. Rummaging through her drawer, she found some of her favourite books. That was just about enough for one capsule.

There was nothing else to bring that was of importance so she plopped onto her bed and grabbed her cordless phone. Dialing in Bra's number, she sighed. She was leaving Japan for one man. All for this thing that no one would understand. If only they did understand that it meant so much to her.

"Moshi Moshi." Bra's cheery voice answered.

"Hi Bra." Pan said gloomily.

"Oh hey! What's up? You don't sound so good." Bra asked sympathetically.

"Remember how I applied for that college in California and I said I wasn't going to go even if I got in?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah well I got in and I wasn't going to go, but now I am."

"What made you change your mind - oh and what have you done to Trunks he's been gloomy ever since this morning,"

"I haven't done anything, if anyone should say sorry it's him and why the hell is he feeling gloomy anyway?" Pan said angrily.

_What nerve! Gloomy?! What for it's all his damned fault!_

"Oh I don't know why he's feeling gloomy, did you tell him about going away to Cali?"

"No. I don't want to tell him. He doesn't deserve to know."

"Whatever this big fight is you should drop it."

"I'm not dropping it!"

"Okay I'm going to change the subject now..."

"Good."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"That's still the same subject Bra."

"Oh. So your avoiding my brother?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I'm guessing you don't want me to tell him your leaving huh?"

"Yup."

"Okay...so when are you leaving?"

"Saturday."

"NANI?!"

"Oh dende your beginning to sound like my mother and grandmother."

"But that's tomorrow!"

"I know that."

"Do I get to see you before you go."

"Yeah if you wanna."

"Of course I wanna!"

"Do you want the the departure time?"

"Hell yeah! Let me Just get a pen and paper."

"Okay."

"Okay I'm ready to write."

"Okay...hmm...I'll be boarding the plane at 10:00am and I'm gonna be at the airport at 8:00am."

"Alright."

"Listen, if you're gonna see me off, then I'd rather if you didn't tell anyone. Just bring yourself. My parents, Goten and grandma Chi Chi are the only ones gonna be there. I don't want anyone else but you there."

"Can I bring Marron."

"No! She's the last person I wanna see at the moment. Don't worry I'll patch things up between us though."

"Cool. I hate it when you two fight. Okay well I better go."

"Bye."

"See ya!"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_. Pan placed the phone back into it's cradle and let out a loud sigh.

_This is all for the better_

***

Bra let out a sigh.

_I bet right now she's convincing herself it's all for the better. Well it's not! If only she knew...if only she could see my brother now. It'll be so lonely here without her. Well...at least I've got Marron!_

Bra clutched the piece of paper in her hand as she ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Inside her head she was debating whether to tell Trunks or not.

_If I tell him maybe they'll talk and work things out...but what if they don't? Knowing Pan she'd probably run away or blast him to a million pieces. It's pretty obvious they're in love. But I can't tell him! She's my best friend. I should tell mum..._

As if on queue Bulma walked into the room.

"Was that Pan?" Bulma demanded.

"Yeah, why are you so concerned?" Bra asked curiously, not knowing that her mother knew quite a lot already.

"Because, she is leaving and Trunks is going to be moping around."

Bra's jaw dropped.

"You know?"

"Yes dear of course I do, I'm going to come with you tomorrow."

"But Pan specifically asked not to tell anyone or bring anyone along. Besides you don't know the time of departure." Bra said smugly.

Bulma raised her hand to reveal a notepad shaded in led pencil. The same notepad Bra had used to write the departure times. There in black and white, was the departure times.

"..." Bra was speechless.

"Hey you haven't done anything, you didn't tell me. I just figured it out." Bulma said cheerily as she walked out of the room.

_Yeah at least I haven't done anything...she can't kill me at least. It's going to be so different without Pan! Actually, a LOT different. I wish...I wish my jerk of a brother could just admit his feelings! Well I have Marron to help me get through this...but I can't tell her...can't tell her how much in love with her fiancee Pan is._

***

Pan walked into the airport wearing a blue summer dress. It was baby blue with thin straps and it went half way down her thighs. Bra had come over to her house and stuffed her into the damned dress. Bra wanted her to actually look like a girl when she arrived in California. Pan objected, kicked and screamed, yet Bra managed to stuff her into the...that thing!

Pan was only carrying a black bag which contained her training gi, money and the capsule box. It was extremely light, yet Gohan insisted that he carried it for her. Bulma, Videl and Chi Chi all talked while Gohan stood next to them, not paying attention to their conversation. Bra and Pan walked a little ahead of them.

"I can't believe you made me wear this!" Pan exclaimed.

"Me either!" Goten exclaimed, running up to the duo.

"Well you look good!" Bra beamed.

"Gee Bra, you really do work wonders!" Goten smiled at her.

"Get a room!" Pan exclaimed jokingly.

"This thing...It's so uncomfy!"

"It's not a _thing_, it's a _dress_. Besides, you'll get used to it. I bet you'll get a lot of stares when you arrive!"

Goten nudged his niece in the ribs as she blushed.

"Shut up!"

"Fine! Fine! So when are you going to start talking to my brother?"

"Never."

"He's going to go crazy you know?"

"That's the point."

"So you're going to leave me with a maniacal best friend?!" Goten asked panic stricken, but obviously joking.

"Hey! At least you don't have to live with him!" Bra exclaimed.

"_Anyway_..." Pan said attempting to change the subject.

"So what about you and Marron?" Bra asked hoping that they'd still be friends.

"I plan to send her an email when I get to California."

"Cool. I know you two are close, but Trunks stands in your way. _All_ the time. It's so annoying."

"Well she can have him, besides she already does."

"Yeah I guess but that was only cos-"

"Don't say It I don't wanna hear it. Besides were here!" Pan said, her mood changing drastically in the one sentence.

Pan bounced about cheerily while Gohan looked quite sad. His little girl was going to California. It was thirty minutes till departure time and people were beginning to board the plane. Pan hugged her mother, her father, her grandmother, Bulma and Bra. Then lastly, Goten.

"He regrets it, he even punched a tree!" Goten whispered into Pan's ear as they hugged.

"Goten, please, spare me. I'm trying to get over him. Leave me be. Okay?" Pan whispered, pleadingly.

"Alright..." Goten agreed sadly and reluctantly, knowing that they were both denying the inevitable.

They wished her luck as she entered the gates.

***

When Pan arrived in California she had already made friends. Pan was sitting in a window seat and the two people on her right were also going to the same college. She had made friends with a girl called Kahlia and there was another girl named Renata.

Kahlia had black hair like Pan's only much longer, but she always kept it up in a tight bun. Kahlia was a very intelligent person, although she wasn't good at sports, she went to the gym to keep a nice toned figure. Her dark eyes matched her olive coloured skin and short stature. She was the sweet and silent type, but very serious.

Renata was totally oppisite. She had short blonde hair and pale skin. Her blue eyes made her look like a star. Renata was very tall, especially compared to Pan and Kahlia. She was loud, outgoing and _extremely_ nice. She wasn't sporty, but she was fit and had a beautiful, shapely figure. She really did look like a movie star.

When they arrived they found that Renata was Pan's roomate in dormitory three, room eleven. Kahlia was in the room next to them, dormitory three, room 12. She shared the room with a girl named Thea. She was also tall and blonde. Her hair was long and came up to the waist and her eyes were hazel. Thea was...normal. She wasn't too talkative, or too quiet. She wasn't very outgoing, yet she loved to party.

In room ten, same dorm, there were two brown haired girls. They almost looked alike because they had about the same length hair and they were the same height. They also had similar eyes, both hazel. This was Talia and Verity. Although, if you looked hard enough you could tell between them. The give away, though, were their personalities, which were _very_ different.

Talia was crazy and bubbly, whereas Verity was serious. Verity was intelligent and good at sports but Talia wasn't very intellectual nor was she into sports. Verity loved social events and parties, but Talia rathered quiet and small and selective groups of mingling.

Those were the people Pan met on her first few days and somehow knew they would be there the whole way. Her new life in California was inviting and different. She was finally being accepted for who she was, excluding the fact that she was Saiyajin and she was finally able to push Trunks into the forgotten depths of her mind.

***

Trunks couldn't stop thinking about Pan! He was sitting in his room, sulking and thinking about how he had probably just ended their relationship..._forever_. He didn't want that. He was far from wanting that. He looked up as he heard his door creak open. Marron waltzed in all cheery, but her face quickly turned into worry as she noticed his long face.

"Why so sad hon?" Marron asked sitting beside him and placing an arm around him in comfort.

"I said some things I shouldn't have to Pan and now I think...no, now I _know_ that she hates me." Trunks explained sadly.

"Oh. Well don't worry, your friendship has lasted and _will_ last forever and I'm sure she'll forgive you. I can't imagine you two not being friends! If you weren't friends, I'd swear the world had ended!" Marron comforted, slipping a small joke into the sentence.

"I guess but..." Trunks trailed off, not amused by her joke.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. If you say your really sorry, I'm sure she'll forgive you." Marron continued.

"Yeah your probably right." Trunks said smiling slightly.

"Of course I am!" Marron squealed jokingly.

Trunks smiled a little more.

"Okay I hope you feel better! I'll be back, I'm gonna say hi to Bra." Marron said, on her way out, closing the creaking door behind her.

Making her way to Bra's bedroom she hummed a little tune. She peered in finding it empty, noticing a piece of paper on the floor. Marron stood in the doorway, debating whether or not she should look at it. In the end her curiousity got the better of her, as she ran in and picked up the note. It said,

_Meet Pan at Airport.   
Departure time   
10:00am Saturday the 18th of April.   
Meet Pan at 8:00am on Saturday._

It was scribbled messily in Bra's handwriting and it seemed to have a smudge. Marron guessed Bra had cried.

_Why hadn't I been told about this?!_

Marron clutched the note in her hand as she ran out of Bra's room and straight back into Trunks' room. Trunks looked up from the same position as before, long face and all.

"Marron are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Trunks asked concerningly.

Marron threw the piece of paper at him as she let a tear fall freely. Trunks picked it up and un-scrunched it.

"She's gone!"

**AN:** I dont think ill get the next rewrite up tomorrow cos ive been sick thats why ive been bored and at home and able to write, BUT next week is the holidays so expect an actual chapter update then!!!!!!! AND more rewrites! Ja!

_Meiyume_


	3. Meeting without meeting

**Disclaimer:** I am THE Akira Toriyama, I've come back from the dead to write about something that I could have made happen in the cartoon...lalalala

**AN:** Welcome to my third rewritten chapter, I just realised I don't have to really rewrite everything cos half of chapter four and all the chapters after that are practically the way i want em, u noe wat? when im finished ill put the original chaps up so u can compare k? I'm really happy that im rewriting this, and whats more, i think im beginning to get inspiration! INSPIRATION! WHen i say inspiration, i mean that i may be able to write chapter 11 even without my other computer...*gasp*...heh alrighty i think thats all i gotta say...up here!

You've Got Mail

Trunks moped around for the next couple of days. There was nothing Marron could do to cheer him up. The wedding was in 4 days and Trunks was having second thoughts about the wedding and Marron could see that, clear as rain. She loved him dearly, but she could see that he didn't love her. Beginning to wonder whether their whole relationship was a mistake, she cried inwardly. The feelings he had for Pan were so obvious and she couldn't marry a man who was in love with someone else, no matter how foolish or blind he was. 

Walking up to Trunks who was lying on the grass, she let out a long sigh. He was staring at the stars hopefully. Probably hoping Pan would come back. She sat next to him and began to speak. 

"Trunks, please understand what I'm about to do. I know you've been thinking about it for a while and so have I. You're obviously in love with someone else and I can't make you love me. It hurts me to say this but I know we'll be much happier in the end. We…we should call off the wedding." Marron finished as tears began to fill up in her eyes. 

Trunks was speechless and didn't know what to say, but his eyes screamed thank you. Marron could see that as she began to cry her soul out. Trunks held her tight like a friend would, as she cried into his shoulder. He held her all night as she cried and cried. Her eyes puffy and red, her well of tears ran dry. He looked her in the eyes and thanked her silently. 

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. 

She nodded in empathy, she wanted to cry but no more tears came. She'd finally accepted the painful truth as she let go of Trunks and walked away. She didn't look back knowing he wasn't going to be easy to get over. 

*** 

Pan was having the time of her life. She had finally gotten over Trunks. Well, she _thought_ she'd finally gotten over Trunks. After spending one month without him and with her new surroundings, life was becoming good. 

Pan didn't know how she was staying awake through everything. Most of her classes were in the morning and then she did her homework the whole afternoon and then she partied all night. Even her friends were amazed at how she could wake up after only 3 hours asleep and be all happy and bubbly. 

For once she didn't feel lonely, she actually felt happy and accepted by her friends. Not like in school where she only felt accepted to a certain extent. Pan's new best friend, Renata, was rich and loved to give presents to people for no apparent reason. She wasn't _replacing_ Bra but Ren was sort of the substitute for her here in Cali. 

Ren didn't let her wealth get to her and you would've never guessed she was rich. She just wasn't snobbish enough! She knew so much about Pan and how lonely she was, so she bought her a laptop and got their room hooked up to the internet. Pan didn't know what to say, she was happy but she couldn't accept such an expensive gift from her. It didn't matter _how_ rich she was. 

After hours of insisting on Ren's part and a few days of not touching it, temptation began to kill her. It had been a while since she'd been online, about a couple of months. She logged into her email and checked about 50 of them. She hadn't checked them in a while. There were quite a few recent ones from Marron and Bra. After sending her sorry letter to Marron, she spent some time in the chatroom, actually...she spent a couple of hours in the chatroom talking to one person. 

**Togiretogire Kokoro:**   
Hi   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Hi   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
What brings you here?   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
A broken heart. U?   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Well my friend bought me a laptop for no reason! And well I've finally gotten onto it. Oh and I guess partly because of a broken heart...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Oh. Then we have a lot in common already...   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Been here before?   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Nah, well I could've but never did, but since I've been moping around my sister made me go on to at least try and socialise without having to meet new ppl...   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Hehe Older or younger?   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Younger   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
She must have you wrapped around her little finger...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Yeah like she's done to tousaan. Even kasaan can't control him like she does.   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Hehe that sister of yours reminds me of a best friend I have that lives near Satan City...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Cool   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
So how old are you?   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
33 u?   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
19 I'm so much younger...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Doesn't matter, I used to have a best friend the same age as you only I wrecked it and she went away…   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
I'm so sorry...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
It's alright I guess...but I miss her   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Well I had a best friend but he broke my heart (hence the name ^_^) and so I ran away from him...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Yeah I guess...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Listen I don't want to trouble you with my personal life so...   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
No it's alright besides I'm tellin u about my personal life...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Yeah I guess...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
So where r u?   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Does it matter?   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
I dunno   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Let's just say that I'm far from my parents and I'm in college. I miss them so...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Yeah I guess...   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Stop saying yeah I guess it's annoyin me...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Yeah I guess...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Lol   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Rdrr   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
So what's your college life like?   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Is good my friends accept me for who I am and that's great! I'm also away from the guy that I've loved for so long, I think I'm over him now   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
That's good, you should learn to move on   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Yeah   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
What's your name?   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Not telling...prefer to keep on the mysterious side...^_^   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Okay then...   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
I haven't had any1 2 spar with in aages...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
U do martial arts?   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Hell yeah! All my life! I'm the strongest gal on Earth!   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Sure you are...   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
I am! =P   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Lol   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
So howz life wherever u r?   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Well I'm broken hearted cos the girl I only now realised I loved went away and the girl I was engaged to broke it off with me cos she could see I was still in love with the otha gurl...   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Sorry   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
No need to apologize...it's not your fault she left   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Whatever you said it must've been pretty big...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Yeah it was...I feel real guilty   
**Togiretogire Hitokage: **   
Well I'm sure she still feels angry, she'll prolly forgive you eventually...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Not after what I said...   
**Togiretogire Hitokage: **   
Well if she truly loves u, then she'll forgive you   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Yeah but I don't know when I'm going to see her again...   
**Togiretogire Hitokage: **   
If her family lives around the area then she prolly will   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Yeah I guess...   
**Togiretogire Hitokage: **   
There you go again with that yeah I guess...   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
=P   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Nice talkin 2 ya, I have 2 go now, maybe we can chat again sometime   
**Togiretogire Hitokage: **   
For sure! Till next time!   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Bye!

**AN:** If you've just read it and u cant figure out who shinmiri is, OMG!! heh....well its preety obvious! Anyways....wow i did get another chap rewritten, thats three chaps rewritten in three days!! WOOHOO!! anyways...stay tuned loyal fans....:D

_Meiyume_


	4. Sean and Shin

**Disclaimer:** I OWN EVERYTHING!! I AM THE PRESIDENT OF THE WORLD!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHHHHHHHHHHHHH PUHLEASE DONT LET THE MEN IN WHITE COATS TAKE ME AWAY!! PLEASE!!!

**AN:** Hello, shivers, its gettin easier to rewrite the thing cos im practically happy with this chapter, only slight changes were made. The others im going to speed through, wouldn't be surprised if i got em done by today! ;) have fun reading it ALLL over again...*contented sigh*

You've Got Mail

"Get off that damn thing! I shouldn't have gotten it for you!" Renata shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah In a sec let me say bye!" Pan shouted back at her second best friend.

"Don't tell me it's that guy again! You've been talking to him since...since May! It's September! Did you know that!?" Renata screamed back.

"Alright! alright!" Pan screamed back as she quickly typed bye.

"Ren, I think I'm in love..." Pan trailed off.

"Pan, I think you should stay away from that thing! You're loosing your social life!" Renata shouted ignoring what Pan had just stated.

"Well I'm going out now aren't I?! And I do still go out!" Pan retorted.

"Oh no time to argue! Get dressed!" Renata replied frustrated.

Pan rushed into her room, sort of fearing the wrath of Ren. Hanging around with Renata and her other friends made her a little more feminine. Although Bra and Marron never had an effect on her, for some reason they did. Pan emerged wearing a pair of tight, denim, short shorts with a white singlet top. It was simple but made her look stunning. She wore, brand new white sneakers, her friends had convinced her to throw out her old battered ones and these ones were more stylish.

Pan tied her hair up and left a few strands of hair in the front of her face. She never realised that she had quite a figure and that she was quite pretty. Besides, she was very modest.

Renata and Pan made their way to the front of the dorm and waited for the rest of their group. It was a dark and gloomy night, quite cold and miserable yet here they were going out to party. As Pan tapped her foot impatiently, she noticed a couple of men walking towards them. They looked dirty and dangerous and from the evil smirks on their faces Pan could tell they were trouble.

"Hey ladies, wanna play?" One of the men asked.

"No." Pan replied coldly.

Pan wanted to kick their asses to the outer space but she had forgotten that Ren didn't know about her fighting skills. In fact, she had forgotten that none of her friends knew about her fighting abilities. But, they did think it was strange that she ate a lot, never got sick, got to far places fast and one time, got up after getting hit by a car. Pan just brushed it off and said that it went over her and didn't really hit her.

"Are you sure? I'm sure the four of us could have some fun, if you know what I'm saying..." The second man asked smirking.

"Sorry, no thanks." Pan replied turning around.

The second man grabbed her arm roughly, it was meant to hurt but Pan didn't flinch.

"Run Renata." Pan told Renata calmly, effortlessly pulling the mans hand off her arm.

"But-"

"Go! I'll be fine!" Pan ordered Renata.

Renata went reluctantly, but instead of leaving she stayed behind a bush, curious as to what Pan was up to. Pan sensed her ki nearby, so she was careful about what she did. She decided that powering up to 50 would be enough to defeat these twirps and that she would be careful not to fly and use ki blasts. Taking a fighting stance, she glared at them while they just laughed.

"Oooh I'm so scared, little girl coming to kick my bum!" The first man mocked.

Pan had to completely ignore the urge to snap his neck. She threw a kick to the first man, but even though she had supressed her ki greatly, he still flew through a brick wall 5 metres away. The other man looked a horrified but didn't budge.

"Y-y-you think y-y-your s-so t-tough?" He asked squeakily as he trembled.

"No. I know I'm t-tough." Pan replied coldly mocking him.

He threw a sloppy punch at her head which she easily caught and she threw him through 2 brick walls effortlessly. They were so weak she laughed slightly. Renata emerged from the bush slightly shocked.

"Pan, uh..." Renata trembled slightly at the sight she had just seen.

"Please..please don't tell the others." Pan pleaded.

"I won't its just...I never knew you could kick ass!!" Renata exclaimed.

***

Pan and Renata became extremely close, not as close as Bra, since Bra knew everything, but as close as a human could get. They went on double dates a lot too, but Renata had the worst taste in guys. She never looked at personality, she only looked for looks and since Renata was the one that kept trying to set her up, Pan's dates ended badly.

During the past month she had also got to know Shin (the nickname she gave Shinmiri Hitokage). He was nice and seemed pretty intelligent. She didn't know what he looked like, where he lived or what his real name was (they decided to withold that information for safety) but she couldn't help falling for him. She knew it was stupid, afterall she hadn't actually _met_ him, but there was just something about him.

From what she could tell he seemed to work a lot and still live with his family. She could also tell that he lived near Satan City because of the places he talked about a lot. Maybe she could meet him sometime, she was going home for her birthday and she couldn't wait. Maybe she could meet him then.

"Pan? Pan? Earth to Pan!" Renata shouted at Pan waving her hand in front of her face.

"Uh...what?" She replied still dazed from her train of thoughts.

"John here was trying to tell you something!"

"Uh...right...sorry. Look...Renata...I have to go...do some...uh...studying...yeah studying so I better go now! Bye!"

Pan waved at Renata and her date and John as she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. She didn't want another stupid date with one of those jerks. She walked from her resturaunt to the dorm, even though it was far, she could still walk it, no human could have, but she could. It began to rain halfway there, she kinda liked it. It was refreshing.

She walked slowly so she could think about her life and where it was going. She closed her eyes and kept walking.

*OOOMF* Pan ran into someone and that someone had fallen to the ground leaving Pan to stand there in shock.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" Pan apologised profusely.

"No It's okay...I'm fine...really it's okay." A masculine voice replied.

A fine young man stood up, he had brown hair, parted in the middle (like Trunks') and he had the most beautiful green eyes. He was of masculine build and very...sexy.

"No really! I'm so so sorry! You've got mud and stuff all over your shirt...I'll buy you another one right now-"

"No really I'm fine, I've got lots of shirts!" He insisted.

"Fine...I won't buy you a shirt...but how about coffee?" She asked, now shivering a little, she was extremely wet.

"Umm only if you wear my jacket, don't say no, your obviously cold and very wet." He replied taking off his warm jacket.

"I can't...I put mud all over you and you're offering me a jacket! I can't take it..." She trailed off, but the jacket looked so warm and inviting.

He smiled warmly as he helped her put it on. She smiled back as she felt the warmness of his jacket. They set off for coffee.

"I never got to properly introduce myself, I'm Pan." She introduced herself as they neared the café.

"Well I'm Sean." He replied as they walked into the café and sat down at the nearest empty table.

"Well Sean, do you want me to get us some coffee?" She asked politely.

"No it's okay I'll get it."

"Okay, you've lended me a jacket and I'm going to pay and order this coffee so stay put!"

Pan smiled playfully and made her way to the shortest line. She soon came back with two simple coffee's. She didn't really know how he liked his coffee so she brought him milk, sugar, coffee creamer and a teaspoon. She set the tray down and immediately began conversing.

"So do you live here or what?" She asked boldly, suddenly wondering why she was so eager to know this guy.

"Well If you think sleeping in a dorm here is living here then yes." He replied as he added some sugar into his coffee.

_(AN: This is the part where I make up a university name...)_

"Oh so you study here...where you at?" For some reason she felt she wanted to know more about him.

"California Uni."

"Really?!! What dorm?!"

"Dorm two...room one...and by the look on your face, I'm guessing you do too. What dorm?"

"Dorm three, room eleven."

She spent the whole night talking with him about everything and anything. She never knew how much fun it could be, just talking and sipping coffee with a guy. He was so relaxed and fun to talk to. As she laughed, she knew she'd finally found someone worth it. Pan had finally found someone else.

***

She smiled with pure joy as she stood in the airport, ready to leave for Satan City. She was finally going to see her family again! She hugged her friends and her boyfriend, Sean. Since the night that they met, they went out occasionally just to enjoy each others company. On many occasions she had brought him home and they just sat and talked for hours until they fell asleep next to each other. He was perfect.

She hugged him tightly and then kissed him passionately. She blushed deep crimson as she could hear her friends whistling at the both of them. When they finally broke the kiss, Pan waved goodbye to her friends excitedly and ran towards the terminal.

**AN:** If you _still_ havent figured out who shin is HOLY GUACAMOLE!!!!!! MAYN!!! welll its Trunks. hehehehehe hmm dun think i have anymore to say to you...but yea....alrightys then!! g'bye...

_Meiyume_


	5. Still clueless and in danger...

**Disclaimer:**...

**AN:** I have sooo got nothing to say...hope u like!! bai bai!

You've Got Mail

Videl and Gohan watched the crowds of people swarm from the terminal. They awaited their Pan-chan, but what they saw wasn't their little Pan-chan, but a young woman. She was wearing a white denim skirt and a light blue tank top. On her head was a light blue bucket hat and attached to the soles of her feet were white sandals. Her waist-long hair was let out and tucked neatly behind her ears.

Both Gohan and Videl stared at their daughter. She had turned so feminine.

"What's the matter? Oh no…don't let the outfit fool you, I'm still the same! My friends made me wear this and I guess in a way I wanted to…come on Tousan! Kaasan!" Pan shouted in frustration.

Finally after thirty seconds of no response she threw up her hands and began to walk out of the airport. She hadn't even walked a couple of metres before she got tackled down by Gohan and Videl's hugs. As soon as that was over, they made their way to the car. Pan wriggled excitedly, she was looking forward to seeing Bra again. She needed someone to spill to, asides Renata.

As soon as she got home she raced up the stairs of her familiar home and lifted the phone. Her parents let her be, knowing they'd be able to catch up with herl ater. Pan dialled in Bra's number and tapped her foot impatiently. It rang six times before she heard her best friends familiar voice.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Guess!"

"PAN!!!"

"You would be correct."

"Oh my god! Pan! Why are you calling?! I haven't heard from you for sooooooo long!!!"

"Well…guess where I am!"

"Um…where?"

"Oh come on, guess…"

"Okay…you are at a guys place and you've called to tell me that you've finally lost your v-"

"BRA! Fine I'll just tell you, I'm here in Japan!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Pan's head throbbed as she held the phone arms length away, it wasn't helping though. Her Saiyajin ears ached in pain as she slowly brought the now silent reciever to her ear.

"Gee Bra…"

"Sorry."

"Do you want me to come over now?"

"Yeah but my bro is home…oh who cares about him come on over…actually wait…he's going soon. Oh wait no he's not…oh just-"

"I'm coming okay? Bye!"

Pan didn't even wait for Bra to answer as she excitedly put down the reciever. She ran downstairs, muttered a goodbye to her parents and rushed out the door and into the sky.

Pan looked down. It was beautiful. After not seeing Japan for such a long time, everything seemed beautiful to her. She missed the hustle and bustle of Satan city, and the beautiful scenery not so far off. Soon CC came into view, Pan felt a little dissapointed that this little trip had to end. She hadn't flown slow and leisurely for a long time.

She landed softly on the grass and made her way to the door. She didn't bother knocking and just stepped in. She hastily took off her shoes and ran upstairs. Bra was sitting on her bed reading a…book? A lot had changed…definitely, Pan thought.

Bra squealed in surprise as Pan tackled her in a hug. Bra laughed and hugged back. Then she raised her eyebrow at Pan questioningly.

"What?" Pan whined.

"It's just…all this time I've tried to get you in a dress…or a skirt…or something…it never worked and-"

"And thanks to you _and_ my friends in California, I am finally wearing them. But don't expect a change in personality…I'm still the bratty, tomboyish and strong Pan that you've always known." Pan chuckled.

"Uh...what's with the book...?" Pan asked pointing at the hardback in her hands.

"Oh this, well...a friend suggested I read it so I read the first bit, now I'm hooked. But don't expect a change in my personality, I'm still the selfish, girly and manipulative Bra that you've always known." Bra smiled.

"Anyway...oh! Hey can I call Marron? She's been so sad ever since you left. I never realised how close you two were until now. So can I can I can I?" Bra asked excitedly.

Pan rolled her eyes. Bra took that as a yes and ran to the phone on her dresser. She quickly dialled Marron's number which had been commited to memory for so long now.

"Marron?"

"Oh sorry Juuhachigou! Can I please speak to Marron?"

"Okay..."

"Marron! Hey could you come over I've got a surprise!"

"Marron…I don't care if you don't feel like it…no…Marron! Just come! Please?"

"YAY! Well I'll see you in a few…bye!"

Bra put down the phone and ran towards Pan, she jumped onto her bed excitedly.

"She'll be so happy to see you!" Bra squealed.

As if on queu, Marron stepped into the room. How she got to CC so fast, nobody knew, but as soon as she stepped in, she was greeted with a hug from her beloved friend, which she hadn't heard from for so long.

"I'm sorry. For everything..." Pan said quietly.

"It's okay…" Marron trailed off.

Marron sniffled and let go of Pan and settled herself between Pan and Bra.

"Spill all the goss girl!" She exclaimed.

Bra nodded profusely in agreement, wanting to know _everything_. Pan rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Well basically to sum it all up, I have five wonderful friends who have helped me through everything. Well…as much as they could help me with without knowing too much. Anyway, I've been on the internet a lot lately and I've been talking to this really sweet guy. I don't know _exactly_ where he lives or his actual name or what he looks like, but I practically know everything else about him and he's so sweet! I want to meet him sometime I think he lives around here and yeah." Pan stopped to catch her breath.

"What's his nick?" Bra asked curiously.

"Oh it's Sh-"

Bulma stepped into the room and all attention averted to her.

"Pan! I thought I'd find you here! I saw your shoes at the front door!" Bulma exclaimed.

Bulma went to hug Pan while Bra and Marron waited patiently.

"So who knows that you're back?" Bulma asked.

It was pretty obvious she was begging to hold a party. Any excuse to get the z gang back together again, which was a good thing since they never really got to see each other much anymore anyway.

"Just my parents and you three," Pan sighed and smiled, smirking slightly, "and yes Bulma-san you can hold a party. Besides, it's my birthday! It'll be a two in one."

Bulma beamed.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have party plans to make…" Bulma slipped out of the room and shut the door quietly.

"Well anyway…what was I talking about?" Pan asked puzzled.

"Umm…oh well, probably wasn't important anyway. Any dates lately?"

"Yes! Too many…my friend Ren keeps setting me up with these jerks. One time she set me up with this guy named John, he was such a jerk, I couldn't take it, so I left. It was raining and I wasn't looking where I was going, I walked straight into this guy! His name is Sean and we went for some coffee! He goes to my uni and we're going out now!" Pan exclaimed excitedly.

"That's wonderful! What does he look like?" Marron asked just as excited.

Bra's face paled slightly but she covered it up with a smile as Pan kept going on.

_Poor Trunks…_

"Well he's got the most wonderful green eyes. He's got a GREAT body build, which I have yet to explore," Pan smiled cheekily, "He's smart and can hold a conversation with me. We just stay up and talk all night. I miss him already."

"That's really nice." Bra said.

Pan frowned slightly.

_That's not like Bra to say that....why isn't she happy for me? She looks kind sad, pitiful. I hope she's not a lesbian…heh...Maybe she feels sorry for Trunks? No of course not…he doesn't have those kinds of feelings for me. Sean..._

Pan smiled as thoughts of her and Sean filled her head. Marron and Bra noticed her dreamy state and laughed. Bra's was a fake laugh and Marron could tell, Bra already didn't like this Sean guy.

***

**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Hey Togi!!   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Hey!   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Watsup?   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Well I'm visiting my parents at the moment…speaking of visiting, I was wondering if you'd like to meet because I know that you live near Satan City because of all the places you talk about and since im visiting my parents who live near Satan City…mayb we could meet?   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Well…you might be surprised at who I am…I'm famous you know…   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Oh please! You couldn't be as famous as one of my old friends…please?   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Well…oh alright…but…I choose the place…okay?   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Yup…so where?   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Umm…sushi sushi, you know where that is don't you?   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Yep   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
7:00pm this Sat?   
**Shinmiri Hitokage: **   
Umm..yeah sure…   
**Togiretogire Kokoro: **   
Gtg cya on sat..bai

**AN:** Well...hmm...i just love that im rewriting and reformatting it!!!!! *sigh* the later the chapter the less rewriting! so the next few are gonna be eeeeeaaasy!! thats if anyone reads it, im guessin no ones even glanced at it so you wouldn't even be reading this now...*lonely sigh* bye...

_Meiyume_


	6. You just know

**Disclaimer:** Dont own anything but the plot which is slightly based on You've Got Mail and my Characters!

**AN:** Maybe I should just stop updating for a while so that I don't run outta stuff to say? ehehehe heres the next one, this is hardly rewritten you probably won't even notice it...

You've Got Mail

"So Marron, how's married life?" Pan asked curiously.

Marron's smile faded quickly. Pan suddenly realised it wasn't the right question to ask.

"Well…I broke off the wedding." Marron replied staring at the table.

"But why?" Pan sqealed hysterically.

_Oh Kami! Please don't let her have done it for me please please please_

"Because…he doesn't love me." Marron's eyes watered slightly.

"What are you talking about! He loves you so much!" Pan insisted.

"No…Pan…you know why?! He's in love with-"

This was something she didn't want to hear. She didn't want to hear about his new flavour of the week or who it was. Her chair scraped the ground as she stood up hastily, it made her flinch. Everyone at the outdoor café stopped their chatter and stared at Pan.

"I'm sorry." Pan said quietly as she put some money on the table, grabbed her bag and paced off.

_She was not going to say me…was she? No of course not. Of course not. That's just wishful thinking Pan. Stop fooling yourself. Why do I care anyway? I love Sean._

*OOMF* Pan felt De ja vu as she walked into someone, but instead of that person falling she began to fall. As she fell she suddenly felt warm and familiar arms instead of cold, hard cement.

"Oh gomen! Gomen! I'm so…PAN?!" Trunks shreiked, almost dropping her.

"TRUNKS?!" She shreiked to match his voice.

She quickly wriggled out of his arms and powered up a little before taking off.

_Oh DENDE!!! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I'm over him I'm over him I'm over him I A M O V E R H I M! But it felt so good to be in his arms…AHHH_

***

_She's become so beautiful…I love her so much! KUSO! I wish I could turn back time…I could actually…but I won't. She's back…when did she get back! Why am I never told about these things anymore!_

Trunks walked glumly along the sidewalk.

_I just ran into the love of my life and I shreiked. Pathetic Trunks just pathetic._

Thoughts along those lines began to plague his mind.

*OOMF* This time he caught a beautiful young aqua haired girl.

"Gomen B-chan." Trunks smiled sheepishly.

"Oh hey bro! Seen Pan?" Bra asked as Marron appeared not too far off.

Trunks' smile immediately faded.

"So which way did she go? I kinda heard your shreiking…" Marron asked, Bra couldn't help but giggle.

Trunks scowled as he pointed up.

***

Pan's eyes fluttered open and looked at her surroundings. She was in her room and her clock read 2:30am. She groaned as she pressed her eyelids together and tried with all her might to fall asleep. She tossed and turned, kicked off her quilt and threw her pillow across the room, every passing moment making her feel more awake than the moment before.

_What's wrong with me?!_

Pan angrily got up and pulled on a pair of shorts. She quietly made her way downstairs and prepared herself some coffee. She pulled out a chair, careful not to make any noise, and sat down quietly. Resting her feet on another chair, she leant back and closed her eyes.

_I'm tired…but I'm not. I wonder why Trunks looked so sad? He shreiks like a girl…_

Pan began to laugh quietly as her coffee began to boil. She got up and quickly poured some into a mug.

"Couldn't sleep?" A deep masculine voice interrupted.

Pan dropped her mug but the lavender haired man caught it before it hit the ground. She snatched the mug off him and scowled.

"I didn't need your help and yes I couldn't sleep. Did you know you're breaking and entering?" She asked as she leant against the kitchen counter and sipped her coffee.

"Anything for you." He replied as he opened a kitchen cupboard above his head and pulled out a mug.

He poured himself some coffee and leant against the counter beside Pan.

"Really. Then could you leave for me?" She asked coldly.

"Okay…but could I take the coffee?" He asked lifting the mug slightly.

She nodded as he turned around and climbed out the kitchen window. Pan sat back down, turning her head as she heard footsteps at the kitchen door.

"Pan-chan is that you?" Gohan asked sleepily.

"Yep Tousan… go back to sleep …I couldn't sleep. That's all."

"Oh…okay just checking. Well goodnight…err…whatever."

Pan smiled as she downed the rest of her coffee. She placed it in the sink and climbed out the kitchen window. She landed on the roof and lay down, staring up at the early morning stars.

"I thought you'd come up here."

"Trunks! I thought I told you to leave!" Pan whispered hoarsely.

"I…did." He replied innocently.

Pan scowled. What was he trying to do?

"Here I am trying to avoid you and here you are tryin-"

"Shh!" Trunks said putting a finger on her lips.

"Trunks don't make me bite you. Actually if you stay here any longer I'll…I'll scream!"

Trunks sighed in frustration and defeat. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it, then took off into the sky and this time he was really gone. Pan lay back down on the roof, feeling slightly guilty.

_I wonder what he was going to say. If he said I love you, I would've melted right then. WAIT I DID NOT THINK THAT!!! I'm over him! I am over him. I do not like him. I hate him. Okay…I don't HATE him…but…ARGH!!!!!!!!!! I love Sean and Shin. Oh…I'm going to meet Shin tonight! I wonder what he looks like…if he stands me up I swear…okay too many bad thoughts…_

"Hey Pan-chan!"

"What are you doing back aga- oh…uncle Goten."

Goten raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"When did you get back?" Goten asked curiously sitting next to her.

"Oh…yesterday. I was going to go visit you tomorrow morning…err…later morning." Pan smiled sheepishly.

"Well then...how's life been for the past six months?"

"Hectic…dunno how I manage to stay awake. I have classes in the morning, I do assignments and stuff in the afternoon and I'm always out at night."

"Well that's college for you. Hmm...I see you've grown your hair." Goten stated grabbing a handful of her waist-long hair.

"Yep…I wear dresses too now."

"Really? Well can't wait to see that!"

"Do you wanna sparr? I have nothing to do and I haven't sparred in ages. Or trained…"

"Now?"

"Yup…can't sleep and I drank coffee too."

Goten smiled and stood up. He offered his hand to his neice. Pan gladly took it and dusted herself off.

***

_Left, right, left, right and kick. Kuso he was hard to keep up with. I should have trained. That's it when I get back to Cali I'm going to make sure I at least get some training three times a week. Man…Vegeta's gonna scold me if he sees me fight. Oh..KUSO_

"Pan…" Goten whined.

"Sorry! Continue!" Pan barked.

Goten took the offensive again. Left, right, kick and uppercut. He missed. Pan was beginning to concentrate more. Finally! She began to take the offensive and soon it became a full blown fight.

"Wait!" Pan panted.

Goten was about to punch her, but he stopped midway.

"Can I watch the sunrise?"

Goten scrunched up his face in confusion and surprise.

"Since when did you become so…girly?"

"Since when did you become so...smart?" Pan retorted.

"Ouch! Meow!"

Pan smirked as she jumped onto the roof. It was almost six. You could just see the sun over the mountains and it created rays of colours which didn't seem to end. It stretched out in all directions and was radiant as ever. Red's and orange's shone on Goten and Pan warmly.

"Uncle Goten…how do you know when...you're in love?" Pan asked suddenly.

"Well…when you seem to still love the person regardless of how much they've hurt you. When you're away for a long time and think you're over them but when you see them again it's like nothings changed and I guess you just know. That's the way I feel about Br-"Goten stopped himself right there.

Pan smirked.

"Don't worry uncle! I won't tell…but...I could use it for blackmail!" Pan laughed evily.

**AN:** What was Trunks going to say? Even I have no idea! hehehehhe, *sigh* i love Vegeta, I just watched him sacrific himself *cries* my love...

_Meiyume_


	7. Take charge to get what you want: NOW he...

**Disclaimer:** Well you should ALL know by now that I own everything...it's pretty darned obvious...

**AN:** Hellooooooo, tomorrow is the last day of school horah horah! ehehehe then two whole weeks of nothing...*sigh* YAHOO!!! Okay read on...

You've Got Mail

Pan waltzed out of her room happily. Her smile faded slightly when she noticed Bra standing there.

"Have you got a date?" Bra asked slyly.

"What? No…err…well not a _date_ but…umm…" Pan blushed.

"Sure sure…" She smirked.

Pan was wearing a short, sleeveless navy blue dress. Her hair was up normally and she wore no make up. If Shin was going to like her he was going to like her as is. Not that she wore any make up anyway.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes! This isn't a date! I'm just meeting someone!" Pan argued as she glanced at her watch.

"Kuso! Ja Bra!" Pan shouted as she kicked off her heels and took off into the air with her heels in her hands.

_Man…stupid heels._

Soon enough she spotted the large neon blue sign that read, Sushi Sushi. It flickered a couple of times as Pan landed in an ally nearby. She quickly slipped on her shoes and began to walk to the resturaunt. It was exactly 7:00. As soon as she walked in, she spotted the lavender haired man sitting alone at a table. It looked as if he was waiting for someone.

_KUSO!!! Why the hell do I keep running into him! Or is he stalking me? How would he know…ARGH!!! I HATE HIM! Avoid him at all costs….aww man knowing my luck I'll probably end up on the table right next to his…_

She sighed deeply as she walked to the entrance podium thingy.

"Hi I'm here waiting for a Shinmiri Hitokage. Has he arrived?"

"Yes miss…indeed he has. He's sitting right there." He replied pointing to Trunks' table.

"Umm sorry could you point it out for me again I didn't quite see it properly."

He pointed at Trunks' table.

"Miss…it's table 14, where that lavender haired man is sitting. In fact he looks like THE CC President…"

"Kuso!" Pan screamed as she stomped towards his table.

"I don't know what the _HELL_ you are trying to pull! You stalk me, break into my house and now you're invading my dates! You are a selfish bastard Trunks. Leave me alone to my own life! PLEASE! Aren't you happy with the amount of pain you've inflicted on me?! Does your sadistic urges want to hurt me more?! Would you like me to break your heart like you did mine? Goddamn you Trunks I've been through enough I don't want you playing me!" Pan screamed her eyes watering slightly, everyone was silent around them.

"Don't tell me you're Togiretogire Kokoro?!" He asked shocked.

"Oh you don't have to act in front of me Trunks."

"But…I'm not…" He chuckled slightly, "Ironic…the person I was trying to get over was the person I was falling in love with all over again…"

Pan let one tear fall as she stomped out of the resturaunt.

_KUSO! Why does he act? Why does he bother? Is this all a game to him?!_

Pan took off her heels and began to run.

_I will not cry. This is the most stupidest thing to cry over._

With a new determination, she ran all the way home, with not one more tear shed. Perhaps she was truly over him. When her house came into view she flew up to her window instead of coming through the front door. No way was she going to let her parents see her in this state.

She plonked onto her bed and fell into the most uneasy sleep she'd had in ages.

***

Trunks glared at all the people who were staring at him. Everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing just to stare. He growled at them before he stormed out of the resturaunt. He could spot Pan's navy blue dress in the distance. She was running…running from him.

He took off and went straight to Goten's house. He didn't even bother knocking just stormed in and past the not-so-surprised Chi Chi and straight into Goten's room.

"Goten! Help me! I love-Bra?!" Trunks stood there shocked.

Bra was snuggled next to a blushing Goten, they were both naked but under the covers.

"Oh god…my best friend and sister…I'm scarred for life…" Trunks sheilded his eyes and backed out of the room.

"Trunks…ugh…Trunks!" Goten shouted scrambling out of the tangle of sheets and legs he was in.

He quickly pulled on some boxers.

"Dude…sorry I was gonna tell you…sometime…" Goten trailed off.

Trunks broke into a grin.

"Nah…it's okay…it's just the image of you and my sis…naked…oh god…don't remind me." Trunks scrunched up his face in disgust.

"So…need help with Pan?" Goten grinned.

"Yep…" He sighed.

"Well to be honest man…you don't need help from me…the love is all there. I've seen it! You just…need to prove it to her."

"But…how?"

"Well…if talking doesn't work…give her a locket or something with something sweet engraved on it." Bra suggested as she yawned and snuggled into Goten's arms.

"You two make me sick…but thanks anyway."

***

Pan yawned and stretched as she trudged towards the toilet. She was obviously not a morning person.

"Pan! Breakfast!"

At the sound of her mothers voice and the smell of her cooking Pan was suddenly up. She jogged downstairs and wolfed it down quickly. Partly because she was hungry but also so that she could get out of there before her mother asked the dreaded question.

"So Pan how was your date?" Her mother asked curiously as she continued cooking.

_Damnitt!_

Pan stopped eating as she suddenly lost her appetite.

"It was good." Pan was the worst liar.

"Hmm…okay then. I guess that's why you came home angry and _way_ earlier than you were suppose to."

"Okay then…it went badly but I'd rather not talk about it."

Pan reluctantly finished her food and handed her plate to her mother before rushing back upstairs and into her room.

_Maybe it really was him…maybe I'm overreacting. No. I will not fall in love with…with…ugh. Why am I even angry at him? Oh right…he purposely didn't tell me he was engaged to Marron all of that time…_

Pan was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the lavender-locked man entering her room silently. Before her brain registered the ki other than her own inside her room, she was grabbed from behind. One arm on her waist and the other hand over her mouth.

"Okay Pan I've had enough and this time you're NOT going to run away claiming that I'm going to play you. This time you're going to LISTEN." Trunks whispered hoarsely into her ear.

Pan tried to struggle free but he was too strong. The more she struggled the more he brought his body closer to hers and the more she became dizzy with his scent. She was finding it hard to concentrate. He gently led her to the bed and threw her on it. He pinned her down and grinned.

"NOW hear me out…"

**AN:** Trunks...so determined...heh...Goten and Bra sooo cute!!! Pan...so prideful!! See ya!

_Meiyume_


	8. I will love you always

**Disclaimer:** If you are reading this you are very smart...Don't own anything but the plot that's loosely based on You've Got Mail and my characters...

**AN:** Wonder if you can read the disclaimer...cool! Anyways...heres the next chapter i hardly changed anything but anyways! yea....oh ya,

~~~ = dream sequence/flashback

You've Got Mail

_"I love you and have loved you for a long time. That's why I didn't tell you about Marron, because I loved you too much to hurt you. I wanted to tell you when the time was right…"_

Pan glanced at Trunks. He was more depressed than ever. But something told her he wouldn't give up that easy. She quickly turned away as he turned his head to look at her. If she saw those eyes she was sure she would go running back. But that would not be right or fair. There was still Sean and college. She needed to finish college.

She looked at her parents and hugged them tight. She hugged Bra, then Goten and so on. When it got to Trunks…she wasn't sure what to do. She held out her hand for him to shake. He took it and shook gently but then pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Pan almost died.

She shakily begged her body to pull away and waved back at everyone and her family. Sighing as she jogged into the terminal, she felt...guilty.

***

_"Marron called off the engangement when she realised that I was in love with you. I only realised when you left…please don't go again. Don't leave me. I love you."_

Pan shook her head.

_No guilt trips. I will not take a guilt trip. I need to finish college anyway. I need to move on. I need…I need…_

She lay her head against the seat and closed her eyes. Sleeping should take her mind off things. But it only made things worse…

~~~

"Okay Pan! Open your presents!" Bulma demanded excitedly.

Pan glanced around nervously. They all seemed more anxious and excited than herself. She grabbed the first present that caught her eye. There were so many. She looked at the card. It was from Bulma. She groaned inwardly. Bulma gave great presents…but always made them so personal. Last year was a nice new lacy black bra with matching underwear.

Pan opened the wrapper carefully, she liked to save the wrapping paper. It was a leopard print g-string and a bottle of body chocolate. Pan blushed deeply. Gohan blushed even more.

"Bulma…"

"Bulma…"

Gohan and Pan started at the same time. Bulma frowned and then grinned.

"Just thought I would make your love life more interesting!" Pan blushed even more at that comment.

She placed that gift aside and grabbed the next one. It was from her parents. It was quite big and came in two pieces. One was very soft and the other quite hard in the shape of a book. It probably was. She opened the large soft one first. It was a large bear and it was the cutest thing that she'd ever seen. She hugged it tightly before setting it aside.

"Oh it's so cute!" Pan said excitedly.

Gohan and Videl beamed. Everyone encouraged her to open the second part. Pan opened it carefully and it was a two sided book. It was hard covered and on one side was a picture of a golden archway with a blue sky inside it and white clouds. That side read "Day Dreams". Then she flipped it over and it was the same archway only it was night time and it read "Night Dreams". Pan immediately fell in love with the book.

As she set that aside Goten impatiently handed her his present. Pan laughed.

"Okay! Okay! Okay uncle G!"

Pan opened it carefully to reveal a leather-bound photo album. It was beautiful. Pan ran her hand across the leather in admiration before she the lifted the cover. On the first page was a picture of everyone. This had to be the most recent picture of everyone. The Breif's, the Son's, the Chestnut's and Tien, Piccolo, Yumacha and Chaotzu. She turned to the next page. It was a little older photo. Had to be from last year. On the page next to it was the year before's. As Pan turned the page it had pictures of the Z gang through the years, the last one being the very first. It was beautiful and she loved it!

She placed that aside and looked at her pile of presents. It was now down to three. From the Chestnut's she received a figurine of her grampa Satan.

"I saw it one day and thought it would be so cute if we got it for your birthday!" Marron exclaimed.

Pan laughed. It definetily was something funny to get. Nonetheless she liked it. Especially it's Karate-chop action.

Pan picked up the next one. It was from Bra. Which would mean the next one was from Trunks... She opened Bra's to reveal a hand-crafted photo frame with a picture of the two of them as three-year olds. It was painted in orange and blue. Pan's favourite colours. She looked at Bra.

"It's beautiful!" Pan cried.

"Glad you like it." Bra beamed.

Pan quickly hugged Bra tightly, but Pan's smile soon faded slightly as she reached over nervously to get Trunks' present. It had an actual card and not just a tag, as Pan took it out of the envelope, she sighed. It was manners to read the card first.

_Pan.   
When you were a baby I thought you were cute.   
When you were a toddler you were the most annoying thing that walked the Earth.   
When you were a kid you were a witty smartass.   
When you were a teen I began to see that you were annoying, a witty smartass and cute all in one.   
When we went to space for one year I knew there was something there but didn't want to admit it.   
Now you are a young woman and more beautiful then I would have thought you would have ever become. It's impossible to think that I never saw you in this way before. It's impossible to think that I would have denied my feelings for you.   
Now I think you are the most beautiful, smart, witty and annoying woman in the world.   
Before you leave to California think about how much I love you. I will always love you. Even if you marry someone else I will always love you. I hope you know that._

Happy birthday Pan.

Trunks.

Pan quickly rubbed her eyes before any tears came. She _knew_ she was going back to Cali. She had to. She wanted to. Well…she wasn't sure if she wanted to but she had to. As she slowly opened her present, it revealed a small black velvet box. Inside was a locket with a heart. Pan noticed something engraved on the heart. She brought it closer to her face.

_I will love you always_

It was simple. But it affected her in a way the others would never know. Carefully, she took it out and placed it around her neck. Everyone was silent.

"Thank you."

~~~

As Pan lurched forward, she automatically brought her hand to her neck. The locket was still there. The plane had hit an air pocket. She took a deep breath before leaning back on her chair. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. Another hour before she reached California.

_Don't leave me. I love you._

The words repeated in her head.

_I love you._

Pan wildly shook her head. So much for sleeping to get her minds off things. Maybe this was a sign. She was meant to be with Trunks. Again she shook her head.

_NO GUILT TRIPS_

***

_Another day another terminal. More friends to greet just to say goodbye to. What was the point to love? To lose? Where were these thoughts coming from?_

She picked up her suitcase exhaustedly and made her way out.

Pan spotted Ren first. How could you not? With superstar looks and charisma! Pan hugged her friend. She hugged everyone else but hesitated when she got to Sean.

"Hey!"

Sean smirked and brought her into a deep kiss. For some reason, now it felt wrong. Like she was cheating on Trunks. But how could she feel that way when she wasn't even with him? This was so not fair. How can Trunks make her feel like this without even…without even doing anything!

Sean grabbed her suitcase and led the way with everyone chatting excitedly behind him. Ren and Pan immediately began talking.

"Pan…what's with the locket?"

"Huh..? Wha? Oh this…umm…" Pan wasn't sure what to say.

She fiddled with it nervously as she tried to think of what to say. Sean's four wheel drive came into view as Ren tried to see what was engraved on it. Ren made a few hopeless leaps for it before they reached the vehicle. Then Pan became cocky and tempted her. Ren being faster than Pan thought grabbed it and read it quickly.

"Oh…Pan! You better not let Sean see that!" She exclaimed worriedly.

Sean appeared behind Pan and looked at the two curiously before tilting his head.

"See what?"

"Uh…nothing…" Pan said quickly.

"Oh! Do you mean this?" Sean reached over and grabbed the locket.

He pulled Pan closer to him so he could read it. He frowned as he read the words engraved on it.

"Who gave you this?!"

**AN:** POSSESIVE!! GEEZ!!! hmm gots nuttin else to say...bai bai!!

_Meiyume_


	9. OH MY GOD HE WAS GOING TO...

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting really sick of doing this, isn't everyone else?

**AN:** I CANT BELIEVE THEY MIGHT BE MAKING FANFICTION ILLEGAL!!! THEY CANT!!! It's not fair, but you know even if they do, it wont stop people, itll probably just become secret....so theres really no point....anyways..heres the next one. I just found out it wasnt my monitor that's stuffed, it was my actualy computer!! IVE WRITTEN HALF OF THE FREAKIN NEXT CHAPTER ON IT!!!!! I CANT DO ANYTHING! *cries, whails, kicks, screams* Okay....well, you know what? I think im going to write it here all over again...*sigh*...well yea...i think thats alll..no wait, about the disclaimer and being smart, the font was meant to be white...oh well it didnt work when i uploaded it...okay now thats it...bai!

You've Got Mail

"Umm…"

"Who the HELL gave you this?!" Sean demanded.

Everyone was silent. They'd never seen this side of him. Pan frowned, she'd never seen this side of him either. Since when had he been jealous and possesive?

"Trunks." She said confidently.

"Trunks Breif? As in CC President??" Sean asked disbelievingly.

That's when Pan realised that she had told them nothing about her family and her family friends. She grew embarassed.

"Umm…yep."

"Ha! Yeah right! Tell the truth Pan! I don't like to lied to." Sean said that threateningly.

"Are you threatening me?" Pan was now full of disbelief.

It wasn't like she couldn't take it on. But this side of Sean was so unbelievable. He was mean, harsh, bitter, rude, sarcastic, possesive and very jealous. It half scared her.

_I liked this guy…_

"Uh Pan…I hate to discourage you but how could that be from Trunks Breif? CC President…I mean…you know…it's extremely unbelievable." Ren pointed out nervously.

"I _know_ that. But I _can_ prove it to you!"

_Oh great what have I done now I'm going to have to call the last person I want to call._

Pan jumped inside the car. Sean had a car-phone (you know those thingys attached to the car and it also has speaker phone).

"Put the key in the ignition." Pan ordered Sean.

He did as he was told, but he still didn't believe her. When he did Pan pressed speaker phone and the ringtone sound was heard by everyone. She thought for a minute.

_Would he be at work? Ditching work? Or sleeping in? Then she glanced at her watch which she had changed to California time. 9:45am. Let's see Tokyo was about 17 hours ahead. 4:45am. He'd be asleep._

She'd memorised all the numbers including area code and country code and all that and she dialled it in quickly. She wanted to get this over and done with. After five rings he finally picked up.

"Moshi Moshi? Who are you calling at this time at night?!" (AN: Okay lets just say they normally speak jap-english to each other but mostly english…) A sleepy voice was heard on the speaker phone.

"It's Pan, Trunkie boy." Pan grinned at the nickname, forgetting she was still meant to be kind of angry at him.

"Oh hey. Panny it's….what?! 4:00am here why are you calling. I know I lo-"

"Uh….Trunks you're on speaker phone." Pan hushed him quickly before he said too much.

"What the?! Why?!"

"Well…could you just tell everyone here what the locket has engraved on it. They don't believe it's from you."

"I'll only tell them if you come back." He switched to Japanese.

She could almost imagine the smirk on his face. She frowned and then remembered she was meant to be angry at him still..

"Trunks you're being unreasonable!"

"Yeah well like all those times you didn't listen to me wasn't unreasonable."

"…ARGH! Fine then forget it! I've had enough of this!" Pan screamed, slamming her hand on the keypad.

_Beep beep beep…._ An awkward silence filled the car.

"I believe you." Ren was the first who spoke.

A bunch of me too's were heard. Sean remained silent.

"I don't care if he was the king of the world! Or the richest man! You are MINE." Sean shouted hysterically.

"Sean…I'm not anyone's." Pan pointed out gently.

She could see he was not himself. Suddenly he took a fighting stance.

"Uh Sean…what are you doing?"

"I am a black-belt for Karate. If I win this fight then you are mine."

Pan remained silent. She could knock him out with just a flick. Ren smirked but also remained silent.

_What the...? Where did that come from? Fight me?_

"But isn't that a bit unfair…I mean she doesn't know any martial arts!" Kahlia pointed out what was on everyone's minds.

"Sean I really don't want to hurt you…but if you insist."

"Pan! What are you doing?" Kahlia seemed the most rational, but she didn't know about Pan's fighting ability.

"Be quiet Kahlia. I can handle this okay?"

Sean smirked. The battle began with him on the offensive. Pan easily blocked and dodged his attacks. But she had to admit he was pretty strong for a human.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you Sean, but you'll thank me later."

Pan punched Sean in the head, hard enough to knock him out. He fell limp in her arms. Everyone gaped at her.

"Uh…I…Pan…I…" Kahlia started but Pan hushed her.

"Don't worry, none of you knew except for Ren but that was because she saw me fight a couple of thugs a month ago. Long story okay?"

Everyone nodded dumbly.

"Are you going to break up with Sean?" Ren asked the questioned dying to be asked.

"I…don't know. Maybe…ugh…I'm just really confused at the moment."

Pan lifted Sean's body with one arm.

"Pan…since when have you been on steroids?" Talia joked when she noticed Pan lifting Sean with one arm.

Once again everyone gaped at her. She blushed.

"He's…uh…light." She said lamely.

Pan placed Sean carefully in the back and then climbed in the front, she felt like driving. She pulled out and drove towards the Uni.

"I'm sorry to stress you even more but…since when have you known Trunks? I mean I'm curious. You never mentioned him ever and you'd think that you would, afterall he does love you and he's CC President!" Thea asked.

"It's a long story but I'll try and explain it…hmm. I've known him since forever. Let's just say that his father and my grandfather have something in common. He's known me since I was born. He's babysat me and everything too. When I was fourteen and he was twenty-eight we went on a…camp with my grandfather. Just the three of us and we were there for a year. Away from everyone. That's when I knew that I was in love. Then one day this year, I found out that he had been engaged to one of my friends for four months! He had kept it from me for that long. I got angry and decided to go to college here. So basically I was trying to get over him. That's why I never mentioned him. But then when I came back, he told me that he loved me and that my friend had called off the wedding because she'd figured out he was in love with me. He also gave me this locket for my birthday. He asked me to stay. But I needed to go. For Sean, for me, for Uni! So here I am. But I know that he's going to do whatever it takes to get me back..." Pan sighed, she'd altered the story slightly, she couldn't tell them about…her being an alien.

"That doesn't explain your fighting abilities." Verity pointed out.

"My mother is the daughter of Hercule Satan. So I learned how to fight."

AGAIN everyone gaped.

"Gee your family and family friends are all celebs!" Ren exclaimed.

Pan scratched behind her head Goku style and blushed. She redirected her attention back to the road only to find she was in the wrong lane. She quickly swerved back.

"Oops…" Pan muttered and everyone burst out laughing.

The tension was lifted from their shoulders.

Then suddenly the phone started ringing. Pan glanced at the others questioningly. She debated whether or not to pick up but the curiousity was killing her. She clicked speaker phone.

"Sorry Sean aint here to pick up the phone so here is his…girl that's a friend taking messaged for him."

"Pan?" Trunks' voice on the other end.

Again she swerved the car dangerously. There was a big 'clonk' at the back which was Sean.

"I think you should pull over." Kahlia stated calmly.

"Pan?" Trunks' voice again.

"Yes. Wait…how did you get this number?" Pan asked stupidly, suddenly remembering that he was the president of CC.

"Pan…I'm Capsule Corp.'s president come on. Use your brain."

Pan pulled over on the side of a highway.

"I'll check on Sean!" Ren said quickly.

"Sean? Who's Sean?" Trunks asked.

"A friend." Pan answered nervously.

Suddenly a scream was heard from the back. No doubt it was Renata.

"Pan…who's Sean?"

"I told you alr-"

"OH MY GOD PAN!!! HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE!!!"

**AN:** heh...that hasnt really changed and the next wont really change either, so basically im just re-formatting it...soo yea....but the first chapter changed heaps! i reckon it was written better...well anyways...cya

_Meiyume_


	10. Bitter hurt

**Disclaimer:** Since I just finished school (last day of term :) im in a pretty good mood so ill do the disclaimer...I don't own the characters of DB, DBZ or DBGT. I only own the plotline which is lightly based You've Got Mail and I own the characters Renata, Verity, Talia, Kahlia, Thea and Sean. :)

**AN:** Also, since I have a two week break ahead of me...I think I'll write the next chapter even though my computer is stuffed :\...I hope I do finish it, I know you're all getting impatient..well here you go, the last of the rewritten, I don't really think I even touched this one...well anyways...here you go!

You've Got Mail

"WHAT?!" Pan screamed.

Renata lifted her hand and waved a little velvet black box in front of her.

"How do you know that's a ring anyway?" Pan asked nervously.

Renata opened it to reveal a beatiful but simple ring. It was a gold band and it had one medium sized diamond on it. Renata took it out and looked on the inside. There was something engraved on it.

"Pan and Sean forever." Renata read out.

"Kuso…"

"Pan who's Sean?!" Trunks reminded everyone he was still there.

"He's my boyfriend OK?"

"Boyfriend? Pan…" He questioned warningly.

"Trunks…wait…look if you really wanna know then fly over here!" Pan shouted frustratedly.

"Fine then! I will!"

"Uh…Trunks I didn't mean it literally…" Pan started only to hear beeping on the other side.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"What? What? What?" Ren asked worriedly.

"He's _flying_ here!"

"So? It'll take him a long time to find plane tickets and then to fly over here…oh wait maybe not THAT long because he probably has his own private jet…"

"Oh forget it!" Pan threw her hands up in frustration as Renata shrugged and handed her the ring.

"Oh in the name of Dende…he must enjoy doing this to me…"

Pan felt even more guilty as she opened the box and looked at the ring.

_God this makes it even harder to leave him. I don't love him and he loved me. I shouldn't have made him think I loved him as much as he I._

Pan walked over to Verity who was sitting quietly under a tree. Forgetting her strength she punched the tree in frustration. Verity looked at her in silent fear.

"Pan…" She trailed off unsure of what she was trying to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…well I'm not confused. Just…guilty. For leading them both on when I knew what I really wanted…" Pan almost cried, even Verity was ready for a soaked shoulder, but then she noticed the Ki that was closing in on them.

"Shit." She muttered before turning her attention to the sky. He was flying a bit further out before he landed.

_Phew…at least he's not stupid._

Soon enough Trunks came running. He ran straight past the gaping girls and right to Pan. Renata opened her mouth but decided not to speak. She always knew there was something strange about her, but she never asked. She kinda guessed that she didn't want other people to know. Ren glanced around at everyone else, they all looked confused and surprised.

"Hey."

"Trunks…please don't give me shit now I don't need it." Pan said as she collapsed onto the ground.

"I won't. I'm here to prove to this Sean guy you're mine." He smirked knowing it would get her angry.

Pan stood up angrily.

"For the last time I am NOT ANYONE'S!!!" She screamed.

Renata came up behind Pan and placed her hand on Pan's shoulder.

"Calm down."

Pan sighed frustratedly.

"I need Bra. Right now." It was meant to be a statement but it came out more as a demand.

"Hey you forget she can't fly." Trunks pointed out.

"I know…I was only saying…"

Pan unconsciously brought her hand up to her locket.

_I led them both on. I don't deserve any of them…_

She turned to Ren and collapsed on her shoulder. She silently sobbed. Ren wasn't sure why but she comforted her anyway. Trunks looked at Ren questioningly, silently asking if he could take her. She nodded slowly and passed Pan over to Trunks.

"Pan…that's not true." He said comfortingly.

"How did you…what…? Oh no! We can't be!" She pulled back hysterically.

She wiped her eyes and looked at him disbelievingly.

"At first I couldn't believe it…but then I came to accept it. For a while I thought it was a one-sided bond, but when I overheard one of your strong thoughts again…you were thinking of me. That's when I knew there was nothing you could do even if you denied it to the world." He grinned one of his heart-melting grins.

"But I never heard…I never…"

"Because…you never tried." He smiled and pulled her back into his arms.

"Not…now." Pan pulled away and looked back at Sean guiltily.

"I just want to explain my feelings to the both of you. I know my decision and I guess you do too…but he doesn't."

_How am I going to explain to Sean…I love him…but…_

_Just say it straight!_

_Get out of my thoughts!!!_

_Gomen! Gomen!_

Pan frowned at Trunks and turned her attention back to all of her friends. They all seemed silent and shocked. Afterall they'd found out quite a lot that night. Renata was the first to re-approach her friend.

"Listen Pan…It'll be okay. I'm sure Sean will accept your decision." She comforted.

Somehow she knew Pan's decision and Pan knew that she did. It wasn't that it was obvious, but Ren had an uncanny talent of figuring out things like this before everyone else did. The rest of them looked at Renata confused, how could she have figured it out already?

"Hey everyone." A tired voice surprised everyone.

It was Sean. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he stretched.

"Pan…listen I'm sorry about my behaviour before…It's just…I dunno." He muttered as he stared at the ground, still not noticing the lavender-topped Saiyajin whom was standing right behind Pan.

"Ah…so this is Sean?"

Sean looked up. Green eyes met blue and it soon became a deathstare.

"Hey! People! People!" Renata cut in stepping between them.

"Sit!" Pan barked as she moved Ren aside.

They obeyed.

"Now listen…I don't want you fighting over someone who only wants one thing." She glanced at Sean guiltily, "I've made a decision and…and…I…" She stopped and quickly rubbed her eyes.

"Something in my eye…" She muttered quickly.

"I'm sorry Sean…and I know you were going to…" She looked towards the ground.

"It's…not okay but I understand."

"Really?"

"No." He replied bitterly.

Pan sniffled before turning away. She was NOT going to cry. She quickly regained her composure.

"I'm sorry if you don't understand…I…didn't mean to lead you on and hurt you. I didn't mean to lead the both of you on when I knew what I wanted." She said guiltily.

"Was my love all a game to you?" Sean asked bitterly.

"No…! No! I didn't mean it that way…I never meant to hurt anyone!"

"Well you did! You don't deserve him!" Sean pointed at Trunks.

"Hey! Look, you must be hurt but there's no need to throw bitter comments her way!" Trunks shouted, he was not about to let Pan be dissed.

"No..Trunks I deserve it. He's right too! I mean…it wasn't right of me…" She trailed off as she began to sob.

This time she made no effort to stop. She sunk to the ground and sobbed quietly.

"Nobody deserves to be alone." Trunks said seriously as he began to power up.

"Trunks no!" Pan shouted as he became blinded by rage.

Trunks didn't even know why he was losing it over the smallest comments, but somehow Sean had gotten to him. He couldn't keep control of his anger. It was like sitting behind that desk all those years had built up anger waiting to be triggered, and this was the trigger.

Pan looked at him with shock. It was like he couldn't control himself. She quickly got up and pulled away from Renata. From here it all went slow motion, like this was going to be the last moment of her life yet maybe not.

She ran forward as fast as she could towards Sean who still didn't know what was going on. Trunks put his hands together getting ready to blast him.

"HA!!" Trunks shouted as a large Ki blast slowly, well slow for a Saiyajin, went towards Sean.

Pan could have deflected it but she didn't have enough time as she leapt in front of Sean and took the blast head on. As the dust cleared, Sean looked at Pan in disbelief, unsure of what to do. Trunks ran towards Pan who looked pretty beat up, even though it was a weak ki blast, she took it head on and didn't even deflect it.

"I'm sorry." Pan said as she smiled weakly at both men before collapsing into Trunks' arms.

**AN:** Okay, I'm now going to start writin! AHHHH! IM SO EXCITED!!! OH MY GOD!! Yesterday was the episode Vegeta sacrificed himself and today...this morning...*cries*...there was meant to be another ep of dbz...but..but...SAILOR MOON REPLACED IT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! If Cheez TV DOES NOT CONTINUE THE EPS ON MONDAY, I AM GOING TO BOMB SCARE THEM AND THREATEN THEM SO THAT THEY'LL PLAY THE REST OF THE FREAKIN SAGA!! AHHHHH....

_Meiyume_


	11. A/N (Sorry!) P.S Don't panic, I haven't ...

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
I'm REAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLY sorry for not updating, I was planning on updating about a month ago, but then we moved. See my parents are divorcing, they haven't yet but they're filling out the papers and my computer has moved house and the LAN cable doesn't reach so I can't go on the internet. To make things worse I need a new monitor for some reason or another it's screwed so now I can't even look and write and then update later...talk about screwed hey! I'm really sorry, I'm going to try and update as soon as I get a new monitor and a new LAN cable...If you're wondering why i can't look at my story and continue it on this computer, well that's because I've already written half of the next chapter...sooo I can't...DAMNITT!! I'm soo sorry!!!! So don't expect an update too soon...but I promise I haven't abandoned it! Please be patient and thankyou to those of you who have been loyal reviewers! Just be ready for when I update!  
  
Meiyume 


	12. (CH11) So you want the truth do you? - V...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot which is lightly based on You've Got Mail.

**AN:** HOLY CRAP ITS FINALLY HERE!! OMG OMG ! EVEN _I_ CANT BELIEVE IT!! CAN YOU?!?!?!?!? I started this chap on the other computer and it was totally different to this!! THIS IS SOOOO MUCH BETTER!!! OMG!!!!!!! Well you'll probably want to read it now...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

p.s. ~~~ = Dream Sequence/Flashback

You've Got Mail

~~~

Pan tried to struggle free but he was too strong. The more she struggled the more he brought his body closer to hers and the more she became dizzy with his scent. She was finding it hard to concentrate. He gently led her to the bed and threw her on it. He pinned her down and grinned.

"NOW hear me out…"

"Why should I?" Pan asked stubbornly.

"_Because_...you're just assuming, you need to know the _real_ story." Trunks replied, not really caring if she didn't accept his reason.

"Fine, but don't expect me to just fall into your arms when it's over."

"You know, when you get that feeling, the feeling when your stomach gets butterflys and you don't quite know exactly what to say? You know that feeling? Well I feel that way about _you_. I feel that way now...and I know you feel it too," At this point, Pan again began struggling.

_I don't want to hear the rest...I can't hear the rest. If I hear anymore I'll die...in his arms...from his touch...Trunks why do you torture me so..._

"Let go! I don't want to hear this!" Pan thrashed wildly.

"Pan, you need to face the facts! You know what's happening here!" Trunks began to struggle.

"Yes! I know! I've known since forever Trunks and it hurts Trunks...it hurts..." Pan relaxed as she let one shining tear fall from her eye.

As she felt the tear fall, she knew that tear, that one tear showed that she was finally giving up. Finally facing the facts. She was in love with Trunks. She knew she would've had to face it sooner or later, rather later than sooner but of course, Dende didn't like _that_ idea. She'd finally lost the battle that she knew she couldn't win.

"I love you and have loved you for a long time. That's why I didn't tell you about Marron, because I loved you too much to hurt you. I wanted to tell you when the time was right…" Trunks paused, noticing her stray tear.

He gently brought his hand to Pan's face and held her cheek. He looked intently into her eyes as he wiped her tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry, it hurts me more than it hurts you..." Trunks continued to look into her eyes whilst she remained silent.

"Marron called off the engangement when she realised that I was in love with you. I only realised when you left…please don't go again. Don't leave me. I love you."

"That's not what I remember you feeling about me 6 months ago." Pan said bitterly.

"Six months ago was all a lie. A lie to myself, a lie to Marron and unfortunately, a lie to you. As soon as I'd said it, I felt as if I'd killed a butterfly. Please Pan...understand...I was stupid and afraid and stupid and-"

Trunks' sentence was cut short by the soft lips of Pan pressed against his. When they parted Trunks looked at her surprised, the surprised O of his mouth curving into a cheeky smile after realisation.

"I thought you weren't going to fall into my arms?" He cocked an eyebrow at Pan.

"I didn't, I only kissed you. But...but now that I've accepted this and...everything and now that I understand...please understand that I have to go back." She looked at him pleadingly.

He leaned forward again for another kiss, but Pan stopped him.

"If I kiss you again, I don't think I'd have the courage to leave this room, let alone this country. Please Trunks, I need my independance. I need to think, I need so much time for myself. Believe me, it's not your fault that I need to go, it's just...it's just me."

Trunks looked at her sadly, he knew he had her, yet he knew he didn't. Unfortunately, he fully understood her need for independance, which made it so much harder for him to try and make her stay. She was right, it would be unfair to her to make her stay. Putting his selfishness aside, he slowly got up off Pan.

"See you at the party. I love you. Bye." He said quietly before jumping out the window.

"I love you too..." Pan whispered to the wind as she watched him fly away.

~~~

Pan's eyes flickered open to the blue of the regeneration tank. She slowly moved her head to see Sean asleep in a chair. _Beeeeeep_. The sound of the regeneration tank slightly surprised her. The machine had finally registered that she'd awoken and began to drain out the blue liquid that surrounded her naked body.

Sean stirred at the loud beep, but remained asleep and Trunks was still no where to be seen as Pan stepped out of the tank. She squeezed all the water out of her hair and quietly dried herself. She pulled on her clothes and carefully placed the locket around her neck. Grabbing the rest of her things she walked towards the front door. She needed to be alone, for a long while. As she reached for the doorknob a familiar voice spoke.

"You're not seriously going to run away?" Vegeta grunted, obviously disagreeing with her decision.

"Yes I am." Pan said confidently and stubbornly.

"You are disgracing the Saiyajin race by running away from your fears!" He scolded.

"Listen here Vegeta! I'm sick of your Saiyajin shit! I'm proud to be a Saiyajin! Okay? But what I really want is the truth, not some Saiyajin bullshit mumbo-jumbo!" Pan shouted, but not too loud, she didn't want everyone to stop her from running away.

It was bad enough Vegeta was trying to, she didn't need everyone else on her back. She braced herself for Vegeta's harsh comments, but what he said was not what she was prepared for.

"So you want the truth do you? The truth is, you're in bonded with Trunks and you don't want to admit it. The truth is, you're going to have to tell that brat in there that you just used him to try and get over Trunks. The _truth_ is you are running away from your obligations and I do _not_ agree with that!"

"So I'm a coward. It doesn't matter to me." Pan said cockily.

"Well if it truly didn't matter to you, we wouldn't be having this foolish argument."

With that last statement Vegeta walked away.

_What nerve he has to try and run my life! But...he's...right. Damn Vegeta, damn my godammned pride, damn everything and everyone._

***

"What the HELL do you mean?!" Trunks screamed.

"I mean...well...she's gone!" Sean replied, swallowing nervously.

"Well, where did she go?!" Trunks asked, too angry to realise how stupid the question was.

"How on earth am I suppose to know?!"

_Okay Trunks calm down, it's not his fault...well actually it is but...ugh_

"Okay, okay. I can't believe I'm saying this but, _we_ have to work together to find her." Trunks sighed.

"Excuse me? Me? Work with _you_? You steal my girlfriend, shoot some weird light thingy at me and hurt her instead, and somehow get me here in this dump and _you_ want _me_ to work with you? You've got to be kidding!" Sean exclaimed.

"Don't ask me how we're going to find her together, but I think that's what she wants us to be. _Friends_."

"Well that's never going to happen!" Sean laughed.

"Please, can we just find her? Aren't you worried? At all?"

Sean immediately stopped laughing.

"Alright. Fine, you win. But don't expect us to be friends after we've found her." Sean hung his head in defeat.

"I don't."

***

Pan rubbed her arms as she trudged through the forest. Was it her or did it seem to be getting colder and colder? She felt numb and restless as she continued to step over large roots and small streams. She didn't really know what she was doing or where she was going, she just needed to be alone. All she knew was that she was in a forest near CC.

_"The truth is that you are running away from your obligations..._

Vegeta's shameful words repeated in her mind like a broken record. He was right. She knew he was right, yet here she was running away. She felt ashamed and guilty and she guessed that was what Vegeta wanted.

"Well it worked Vegeta! It worked!" She screamed to the sky.

She heard the echo of her voice in the treetops. How she hated everything. She just wanted to lay down and die.

_"The truth is that you are running away from your obligations..._

She was going to go insane. It was bad enough Vegeta had even said that to her, now here it was haunting her. She knew it would haunt her until she finally faced her _obligations_. Maybe even after she'd face it, maybe then, it would still haunt her. Suddenly, she heard voices coming from somewhere behind her.

"How do you Pan is here?" Seans voice travelled among the trees.

"Because...look I just know okay? Besides stop complaining, If it weren't for you we wouldn't be doing this and Pan wouldn't have run away!" Trunks shouted.

Pan suddenly realised she hadn't done anything about her ki, so he must've sensed her. She surpressed it quickly as she climbed up the nearest tree. Finding a comfy spot, she noticed them a few metres away.

_"The truth is that you are runing away from your obligations..._

She shook her head wildly. She did not want to feel guilty. She really did need this time, no matter how selfish it sounded!

_"The truth is that you are running away from your obligations..._

She pulled her hair as if it would help rid the haunting words of Vegeta's. She desperately tried to convince herself that everything she was doing was right and that she wasn't running, she was merely buying time and lots of it.

_"The truth is that you are running away from your obligations..._

Who was she kidding? She was lying to herself and the longer it took for her to climb back down that tree, the more pain she knew she would be inflicting. She sighed in defeat as she looked down at Trunks and Sean just below her. She dismounted from her comfortable postion and began to climb down.

_I won't run away anymore._

**AN:** OH MY GOD!! BE HAPPY!! I hope this aint a cliffy...ehe...well anyways, HOPEFULLY SINCE ITS THE HOLIDAYS, I can, no, I HAVE TO get the next chapter up soon! IM SO HAPPY I FINALLY GOT THIS OUT!! AHHH!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU CAN SHOUT AT ME ALL YOU WANT ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK! YOU CAN!!

_Meiyume_


	13. (CH12) The little black box of forgivene...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DB, DBZ or DBZGT or any of its characters. This plot is MINE it's only lightly based on the movie You've Got Mail. Okay?

**AN:** *sigh* I'm so proud of this fic! I can't believe this is the last chapter...can you? Well it's been a long nine months since this fic was born and I've had loyal fans the whole way (there'll be a list of names at the end...if you're wondering, yes that's what's taking up half the space, it _isn't_ a super long chapter, it's normal) and I'm so incredibly happy with this fic! I can't believe it...well enough of my rambling I'm sure you want to read this. Thank you everyone! For all your support! Geez...I sound like I've won a grammy or something...*contented sigh*

As she jumped down, not bothering to climb the rest of the way, she landed right in front of Sean. He looked at her startled. Suddenly all the courage that was fuelling this decision had disappeared, leaving her stranded. Pan began to back away only to back into Trunks. She looked back shocked.

"You're not running this time." He said firmly placing his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to hurt anyone this time! Let go of me!" Pan thrashed about, talk about de ja vu.

"Oh." Trunks said as he released his grip.

Pan straightened out her dress nervously and approached Sean. Swallowing thickly she began,

"Sean you can't help who you love and the people you hurt along the way. I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to myself about everything. Please Sean…please try to understand." Pan said as she attempted to reach out to him.

Tension so thick you could see it filled the atmosphere around them, until finally, Sean spoke.

"Pan…I hate myself for understanding. I hate that you never loved me and I hate that you led me on, but what I hate most is that I _don't_ hate you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on…I loved you with all my heart but I now I see that you never loved me back." Sean said as he backed away.

"Sean wait!" Pan shouted to the running figure.

She began to run but Trunks pulled her back.

"Pan…let him be alone okay?"

Pan looked at Trunks in disbelief, then turned and walked in the same direction as Sean, following his ki. Trunks sighed in frustration as he ran to catch up.

"Trunks I'd never be able to live with myself!" She said turning around to face him.

"Let me come with you, at the least."

Nodding she turned around and continued in the direction of Sean's ki. They'd only been walking for a few minutes when Pan felt her foot tap something. Looking down she noticed a small black box. She bent down to pick it up, it felt velvety and slightly dirty. Clutching it to her heart tears began to pour out of her eyes. Feeling Trunks' strong, secure arms fasten themselves around her only fuelled her need to cry even more. Sure she wasn't running anymore…but at what cost?

***

Once again, there she stood, at the airport. She wanted to fly back but Bulma has insisted on taking a plane back home, especially since she needed to rest herself emotionally. Pan smiled at everyone and waved. She really just wanted to avoid the hugs and kisses right now. Suddenly a pair of arms encircled her waist.

"You are not going to get away with me with just a smile and a wave." He whispered into her ear.

Turning her around in his arms he beamed down at her. She looked up helplessly as his lips placed themselves atop hers. When they finally parted she noticed her dad frowning.

"Son Pan is there something you want to tell us?" Gohan boomed loudly.

Pan blushed, as did Trunks.

"I think we've told you enough…oh would you look at that! My planes about to leave! Bye!" Pan smiled cheekily as she ran off to leave Trunks with all the questions.

***

"…And that's my side of the story. What happened to you guys after I blacked out?" Pan smiled as she sat on her bed in her dorm back in California.

Everyone else was lying on the floor or on Renata's bed. They all glanced around at each other as if debating whether or not to tell Pan what happened. Instead they burst out laughing.

"Umm…right." Pan said nervously.

"Well it's just we're all convinced that we're insane…" Verity started only to be interrupted by everyone's fits of laughter.

"Yeah…well see after you blacked out he knocked Sean out…now _that_ was a sight to see!" Thea exclaimed but then giggles again turned into loud laughter.

"Then he carried you and Sean into the bushes. We all could've sworn that…you know what…nevermind." Talia burst out laughing again.

"I think we are insane!" Khalia managed to say in-between her boisterous laughter.

"What happened? What?" Pan scratched her head in confusion.

"Well…we all thought we saw Trunks _fly_ away with you and Sean." Renata finally filled her in.

Pan burst out laughing, just the sight of everyone thinking that they were insane was enough to cheer her up. Their laughter lit the night air like a firework on new-years, but at the back of Pan's mind was that painful memory replaying over and over.

~~~

When Pan's tears finally subsided, slight anger and frustration replaced her state of sadness. Pulling out of Trunks' grip, she clutched the ring so tight her knuckles were white and she ran towards Sean at lightning speed, leaving Trunks to think about what might happen. He figured it best to let Pan do what she felt she needed to do.

"Sean!" Pan called.

How she caught up with him so fast he couldn't figure out.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted.

"Fine! I promise to leave you alone, just as long as you take this!" Pan threw her hands up in frustration and then shoved the box under his nose.

"…Y-you'll need it for when you find the right girl." Pan said softly.

She looked up at his facial features, noting that they had noticeably softened. Silence filled the woods until he finally made up his mind. He gently took the box from her fingers, taking her hand gently with his free hand. Placing it on her palm he smiled sadly.

"Keep it." Sean said kindly as he curled her fingers over the box.

She looked up at his sad green eyes as she felt wet drops hit her hand.

"Don't argue with me Pan." He said sadly but jokingly.

"So-so you're not angry with me…?" She asked fearing the answer.

"I'll find the right girl…you said so yourself." He smiled.

"Bu-" He silenced her by placing a finger on her soft lips.

"Goodbye Pan."

~~~

***

Three and a half years later…

"Sean! Sean!" A young woman of twenty-three ran, her long raven hair swinging wildly behind her.

"Huh?" The young man with the name of Sean spun around to meet onyx eyes.

"Sean!" She exclaimed.

"Err…hey Pan." He replied nervously.

"I have something for you, I wanted to give it to you ages ago but I think I've only seen you three times since…that night. Anyway, here," Pan said handing him a small box wrapped in cute wrapping paper.

"There's a note inside. Open it once I'm gone okay?" She looked up at him, attempting to read his expression.

"Alright." He replied awkwardly.

"Congratulations." She smiled as she jumped up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good luck in the future." She smiled waving goodbye as she went back to join her parents and friends.

Sean waved puzzled as he held the small box. What could it be? He wondered. Opening it carefully, he always kept wrapping paper, revealed a small white box. He gently lifted the lid and what he saw made his heart stop. A black velvet box…he already knew what was inside. With a shocked expression pasted onto his face, he pulled out the small note, which was folded neatly and placed inside.

_Believe me, you'll need it._

A smile crept upon his lips, which evolved into laughter. Laughter of relief. Laughter of joy mixed with slight sadness at some memories. As his laughter subsided he looked up, his eyes darting about, looking for the raven-haired beauty which once had his heart. Another smile quickly graced his lips again as he realised what a large part of his life she played.

_You were right Pan…about everything. I'm glad I loved you and I don't regret a thing. You were wise beyond your years and inside I guess I always knew you'd never be mine. Good luck in the future and I hope you and Trunks live happily ever after._

He knew that wherever she was, somewhere in that crowd of graduate's she could somehow hear him. The feeling was so surreal, but at the same time, not. Folding the wrapping paper carefully he slipped it into his pocket. Clutching the ring, he walked towards his family whistling a small tune. Genuine happiness played upon his features.

***

"I don't know if I can wait any longer!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Its so close Trunks, don't jump the gun!" She exclaimed.

"I won't, I think I can wait another couple of months to finally get married. I guess it's nothing compared to the long three years I've waited so far." He smiled.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder, knocking her graduation hat off her head in the process. She frowned in a mock-angry way.

"Sorry m'lady." He grinned as he bent down to pick up her hat.

He grinned cheekily as he plopped the hat atop her head. Suddenly Pan heard Sean's voice.

_You were right Pan…about everything. I'm glad I loved you and I don't regret a thing. You were wise beyond your years and inside I guess I always knew you'd never be mine. Good luck in the future and I hope you and Trunks live happily ever after._

Smiling she thought,

_We will…_

"What are you grinning about?" Trunks interrupted her thought.

"Nothing…" She continued to grin.

Trunks leaned forward her hat suddenly poking his head, this earned a giggle from Pan. He scowled and ignored the poking annoyance as he kissed her passionately.

**THE END**

**AN:**

Thanks to the following people...

Chapter 1:   
Fluffy   
Kiku   
Eris, Queen of the Shadows   
Madrin   
dbzgirl   
Thea   
Panny Chick   
Perfect Soldier   
jay chan   
Savageanimal   
Petra   
AngelofHell   
Bejita   
SSJTrinity   
Ewa   
Linsley   
Lei-Chan   
Catsy   
Saiyan Serpent   
Videl17   
blue-angel1204   
ssTrunks   
Princess of Light

Chapter 2:   
Mykonos   
Madrin   
kerryokie   
Henda   
Ewa   
Saiyan Serpent   
Chichiri's Gurl   
blue-angel1204

Chapter 3:   
Firefly   
Saria/Kasumi   
gohansfan   
Nicotai - Fumetsu Hono'o   
Fan   
Saiyan Serpent   
blue-angel1204   
kristy   
Princess of Light

Chapter 4:   
beatrix   
FayeVelentine00   
Aki   
Catsy   
AMCM74   
Saiyan Serpent   
blue-angel1204

Chapter 5:   
Amanda   
FayeValentine00   
LilSweetCeres   
AMCM74   
gohansfan   
Sailor Hope   
HottieMoon   
Saiyan Serpent   
blue-serpent1204   
Princess of Light

Chapter 6:   
Faye_Valentine00   
Tanyaneko   
Chihaya-chan   
SlasHed   
Mii-Chan   
Morgause Nokami   
candy giver   
Princess of Saiyan   
AMCM74   
me   
Lady pan   
Priya-chan   
Lorraine   
Anna   
Saiyan Serpent   
blue-angel1204

Chapter 7:   
AMCM74   
Saiyan Serpent   
blue-angel1204   
Princess of Light

Chapter 8:   
Lady Pan   
beatrix   
Lady of Flame   
AMCM74   
Priya-chan   
LilSweetCeres   
Chibi Bra   
Dark Angel of Sin   
Leaf Zelindor   
tpfan   
Saiyan Serpent   
ED   
blue-angel1204   
Princess of Light

Chapter 9:   
HottieMoon   
Dreamer   
Babyshiro   
AMCM74   
LilSweetCeres   
anime girl   
Saiyan Serpent   
gohansfan   
blue-angel1204   
Princess of Light

Chapter 10:   
Saiyan Serpent   
AMCM74   
lady faye   
Trunks-chan   
arctic   
Lady of Flame   
key   
Tanyaneko   
Bunny   
Juuhachigou Sedai   
ssj 4 pan   
Babyshiro   
blue angel   
Kira   
TrunksLuverNikki   
gohansfan   
Mii-chan   
flying fishi   
ED   
Da J   
ktten   
DR. SQUEE   
Saura   
Chibi Goku   
Da J   
Jennsyn   
blue-angel1204   
Princess of Light

Chapter 11:   
blue-angel1204   
kawaiiDBgirlie   
gohansfan   
Invader Setsuna   
Princess of Light

Chapter 12:   
AMCM74   
Bunny   
Lady Tomboy   
Tanyaneko   
LilPanny-Chan   
Bra Briefs-Vegeta   
silkhe princess of death   
gohansfan   
blue-angel1204   
Saiyan Serpent   
Anime Ambreen   
EDPTgirl   
Videl17   
Videl17   
kristy   
Princess of Light   
Da J   
Michan

Here are the following statistics…

Average reviews per chapter:12.9166666666666666666666666666667…err let's just say 12   
Chapter with most reviews: 10 (28 reviews…)   
Chapter with least: 7 (with 4 reviews)   
First reviewer: Fluffy   
Fiftieth reviewer: Lady Pan   
Hundredth reviewer: gohansfan   
One-hundred and fiftieth reviewer: Princess of Light

Average amount of days it takes me to update: The calculator said 23.0909090909090909090909090909091 so I'll say 23, but I think it was a lot more than that...   
The longest it's taken me to update: 93 days (chapter 11...well chapter 12 but I don't include 11 as a chap, it was just a notification)   
The shortest time it's taken me to update: Chapters 7, 8, 9 and 10 were all done in the same night, I wrote and then when I got to three pages I updated, I ended up writing 4 chapters!!!   
The amount of time taken from chapter 11 (12..whatever) to chapter 12 (13...argh...am I confusin u? I'm confusing myself!): 38   
Total amount of days it's taken me to finish this story: 216

Lookie at that! I took a lot of space writing all that hehehe...anyways, I can't believe I'm saying farewell to this story, It's been fun writing it and I'm glad I got a lot of fans. Thank you everyone for your support and I hope I can finish another story eventually…lol! Really…thanks! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I guess it's really the end now…*sniff*

Farewell,   
_Meiyume_


End file.
